Montagne
by Hissha
Summary: TERMINEE Solo et Duo vivent en Suisse avec leurs amis, tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes jusqu'au jour ou un drame mis fin a ce bonheur et bascula le cadet de la famille Maxwell dans un cauchemar...
1. prologue

Auteur : Shalimar

Titre : Montagne (titre non définitif )

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude !

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

**Note :** Le début de l'histoire se déroule qu'avec des personnages complètement issus de mon imagination ainsi que d'un ou deux que vous connaissez. Les autres binoshens n'apparaîtront qu'au second chapitre.

**Montagne**

**Prologue : Présentation.**

En ce matin de novembre, une activité fébrile régnait au poste de secours de la station de ski de…… Dans les Alpes. Les pisteurs devaient partir en repérage afin de baliser les pistes en raison des prochaines vacances.

Les pisteurs étaient divisés en plusieurs catégories.

La catégorie A où se regroupaient tous ceux qui connaissaient la montagne et chaque recoin de grotte et de crevasse sur le bout des doigts.

La catégorie B qui rassemblaient les intervenants lors d'accident sur les pistes.

Et la catégorie C qui se composait de moniteurs et de vacataires.

Ces trois catégories se trouvaient à des niveaux différant mais lorsqu'une avalanche se produisait, elles ne formaient qu'une seule et même équipe pour intervenir rapidement et efficacement.

Bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, la catégorie A était en parti composé d'adolescents, des jeunes qui était né ici, et qui ne vivait que pour la montagne. Parmi eux il y avait :

Treize Kushrénada, le chef.

Zechs Merquise, le chef d'équipe.

Marianne, l'infirmière.

Et les intervenants : Eiri Smith, Hilde Scheibker, Lola Villenage, Margaux Ferrand, Alix Gauthier, Sarah Cooper, Steve Bords, Vanessa Lirault, Solo et Duo Maxwell ().

Ces dix intervenants représentait le pilier maître de la station. Ils intervenaient lors d'avalanche, disparitions en montagne, et donnaient à l'occasion des cours de ski. Les vieux de la ville disaient souvent d'eux, qu'ils passaient plus de temps au cœur du Pic de la Crow, que chez eux. Ce qui était d'un côté pas faux.

Donc, ce matin-là, les pisteurs de la catégorie A étaient sur le point de partir, mais un jeune homme manquait à l'appel.

-Où est passé Maxwell encore ?

-Il arrive monsieur, quand je suis parti, il était presque prêt. Répondit Solo afin de défendre son frère cadet.

-Si d'ici cinq minutes il n'est pas là, partais sans lui.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Treize quitta la pièce.

Une jeune fille brune avec des reflets bleutés, yeux bleus s'approcha de Solo qui la réceptionna dans ces bras.

-Je parie que tu n'as même pas croisé ton frère, ce matin. Exact ?

-Exact Hilde. Je me suis levé, il était déjà parti.

-Ou est-il parti ? Je fais équipe avec lui, et s'il n'est pas là, ça va nous retomber dessus, à tous les deux ! Répliqua une voix masculine derrière eux.

Solo se retourna et fixa durant quelque seconde le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Brun, grand et proportionnellement bien musclé, Eiri Smith représentait le mec parfait aux yeux de son jeune frère Duo. Possédant les traits asiatiques de son père, et les trait français de sa mère de par ses yeux verts, il gardait en lui un charme et un mystère qui en attirait plus d'un. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Eiri et son frère étaient plus que des amis.

-T'inquiète Eiri, il est parti sur les pistes au lever du jour. Il ne va pas tarder.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un jeune homme châtain entra comme une tornade dans le bureau. Il salua tout le monde vite fait, et disparu dans les vestiaires sous les regards moqueurs de ses camarades.

-Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attendre. Bonne exploration ! Lança Eiri à Solo et Hilde. Et surtout ne vous bécotez pas !! Vous êtes en mission.

Hilde gloussa et se serra davantage dans les bras de son petit ami. Solo quant à lui, répondit :

-Je te retourne le conseil, mon vieux !

Et ils sortirent en riant légèrement, laissant un japonais devenu muet et statufié.

À suivre…

**Shalimar : Et voilà, une nouvelle fic de commencer.**

**Duo : Et du coup, d'autres fics en attente.**

**Shalimar : Que veux-tu, mon cerveau me donne des idées, je les écris.**

**Duo : L'es bizarre ton cerveau….**

**Shalimar : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**Duo : Ben… Normalement, c'est une fic sur Gundam Wing, ne ?**

**Shalimar : Oui.**

**Duo : Ben sont ou les autres ? Hee-chan, l'est ou ? Et Quat-chan ?**

**Shalimar : T'en fais pas, tu le sauras bientôt !**

**Duo : oO Bon ben, des commentaires ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Shalimar

Titre : Montagne (titre non définitif )

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude !

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

**Note :** Le début de l'histoire se déroule qu'avec des personnages complètement issus de mon imagination ainsi que d'un ou deux que vous connaissez. Les autres binoshens n'apparaîtront qu'au second chapitre.

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 1 : L'avalanche.**

Duo se changeait rapidement dans les vestiaires quand deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille.

-Je crois que ton frère nous a découverts ! Murmura une voix à ses oreilles.

-Je vois pas le problème ! Fit l'Américain en se retournant pour embrasser son petit ami.

Eiri se laissa aller au baiser, puis doucement y mit fin.

-Faut qu'on se dépêche, on est en retard.

-C'est de ta faute, ça ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller quand tu es parti ce matin !

-Tu dormais trop bien. J'avais pas le courage de le faire.

-Tu aurais pu au moins resté avec moi !

-Excuse-moi, je te promets que je me ferais pardonner ce soir !

-humm….

Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir, profitant du moment, mais leur chef se chargea d'interrompre cet instant de tendresse.

-Bon les amoureux, quand vous aurez fini de vous explorer les amygdales, vous daignerez peut-être partir ?

Duo et Eiri se séparèrent comme pris en faute, et fixèrent Treize, leurs joues prenant une couleur rouge soutenue. Treize eut un petit rire, puis quitta le vestiaire, bientôt suivi par les deux amants.

-Dis, c'est une impression, ou je crois que tout le monde est au courant de notre relation ? Fit Eiri.

-Je crois bien que tout le monde est au courant. Allez, il faut y aller.

-Je te suis.

Les deux amants quittèrent le local et partirent en direction de la montagne. Ils devaient se rendre sur le Pic des Ombres, une montagne dangereuse à cause de ses nombreuses crevasses, mais qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le reste de la ville. Beaucoup de vacancier s'y perdait. Et les seuls qui connaissaient ce coin étaient Duo, Solo, Eiri et Hilde. Ces quatre-là, avaient passé leur plus grand parti de leur dans les grottes de cette montagne, ils connaissaient exactement le nombre de crevasses q'elle possédait.

Les deux pisteurs commencèrent leur exploration, mais c'était sans compter sur le japonais qui avait une toute autre idée.

Il enlaça son amant par la taille et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

-J'ai envie de te croquer. Maintenant.

-Ouais, mais là on bosse, alors tu me croqueras ce soir et pour l'instant tu calmes tes hormones.

-C'est de la torture ça, mon cœur.

-Quand je pense que les autres disent que c'est moi le plus obsédé de la bande ! Ils ne te connaissent pas !

-Mais c'est parce que je ne me dévoile que dans l'intimité de mon couple.

-Encore heureux ! Je ne crois pas que j'aurais apprécié que tu tourne autour de cette Dorothy de malheur, comme tu le fais avec moi. Déjà qu'elle te fait les yeux doux.

-Jaloux ?

-Oui. J'aime pas cette blonde.

-Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, j'aime pas les filles. Je croyais que je te l'avais déjà prouvé non ?

-Hn.

-Ai shitiru, Tenshi.

-Mee too.

Duo allait repartir, mais son amant le retint.

-Attend, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je voudrais te donner ceci.

Sous les yeux effarés de l'américain, Eiri détacha la fine chaîne d'argent ainsi que la croix qu'il portait à son cou depuis son enfance.

-Eiri, je…

-Comme ça, tu auras toujours une part de moi près de toi.

-Merci. Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Duo se jeta au cou de son amant, et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de continuer cette exploration. Soudain, Duo devint agité.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tenshi ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai … un mauvais pressentiment. Il va se passer quelque chose !

Mais Eiri ne le prit pas au sérieux.

-Tu as peur d'une avalanche ?

-Eiri, je suis sérieux.

-Le temps est trop humide pour que cela déclenche une avalanche, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Hn.

Duo se laissa convaincre par son amant, et ils continuèrent leur avancée. Puis, alors qu'ils grimpaient le flanc de la montagne, un grondement sourd les arrêta net. Ils virent alors avec horreur une partie de la neige se détacher du flan de la montagne qui leur faisait face ce qui déclencha une avalanche. Ils en étaient hors de portée, mais mis à part eux, les autres pisteurs étaient en plein dans la trajectoire de l'avalanche.

-Eiri !

-On fait demi-tour, vite ! Ils vont avoir besoin de nous.

Laissant leur professionnalisme les guidait, ils redescendirent à toute allure la montagne. Mais cela leur prit de temps, et ils n'arrivèrent que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, au poste de secours. Une folie complète y régnait, tout le monde s'affairait aux recherches des disparus. Dès que Treize les vit, ils les briefa rapidement.

-Il n'y avait normalement aucun civile dans le secteur, mais votre unité entière à été enseveli, les premiers blessés arrivent.

-Oh mon dieu, chuchota Duo.

Eiri le prit quelques secondes dans ses bras, et ils se préparent à partir sur les lieux. Un groupe de la catégorie B s'approcha d'eux, dont Dorothy.

-Il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous parte avec les C, et un autre avec nous ! Eiri, tu viens ! Décréta la blonde.

Mais Duo protesta.

-Non, s'il te plait Eiri, ne me laisse pas.

-Duo…

-Je veux pas faire face tout seul. Ce sont mes amis qui ont disparu dont mon frère et Hilde, alors s'il te plait m'abandonne pas.

-Je reste avec toi, Tenshi.

-Eiri, nous…

-Écoute Dorothy, vous débrouillerez très bien sans nous ! Alors maintenant tu me fous la paix sinon omae o korosu, et crois-moi, je le ferais ! Déclara Eiri avec un regard noir.

La blonde pâlit puis s'éclipsa en maugréant. Eiri prit la main de son amant, et montèrent dans l'hélicoptère chargé de le mener sur leur périmètre de recherche.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ce fut un spectacle épouvantable qui les attendaient. Bien qu'ils furent habitués à ce genre d'accident, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que c'était leurs amis qui se trouvaient sous 3 mètres de neige. Une civière attira l'attention de Duo.

Hilde !

Il se dirigea vers elle. De toute évidence, elle était en mauvais état.

Comment va t'elle ? Demanda t'il à un secouriste.

Mal. Il faut la rapatrier vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Eiri l'entoura de ses bras.

Tout va bien se passer ! Elle est forte, elle s'en tirera.

Duo lui rendit son étreinte sans rien dire et entreprit ensuite d'allez aider à dégager la neige, Eiri non loin de lui.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils travaillaient, quand un nouveau grondement se fit entendre. Relevant la tête, Duo put alors voir une nouvelle plaque de neige se détacher. Cherchant instinctivement Eiri du regard et le vit plus en amont. La panique s'empara de la totalité des secouristes, et c'est avec effroi qu'il vit son amant se faire happer par la neige et avant même qu'il puisse réagir, il sentit un grand choc, suivit d'un froid et d'une douleur insupportable puis, bientôt, ce fut le noir complet.

Au poste de secours, les blessés légers étaient regroupés dans les salles de repos, et Marianne veillait à leur confort et à leur santé aidait par Treize et Zechs.

Le téléphone sonna et Treize décrocha.

Du coin de l'œil, Zechs vit son ami pâlir affreusement. Il attendit que ce dernier raccroche pour s'approcher.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Une nouvelle avalanche.

Oh, mon dieu.

La journée fut longue et pénible pour tout le monde. Et au petit matin, la liste des disparus fut dressé. Deux pilotes d'hélicoptère, trois médecins sont morts.

Six intervenant de la catégorie A également : Alix Gauthier, Margaux Ferrand, Sarah Cooper, Lola Villenage, Solo Maxwell et Eiri Smith.

Et deux autre intervenants dans un état critique : Hilde Scheibker et Duo Maxwell.

Les médecins disent que Duo a très peu de chance de se réveiller. Ils disent qu'avec un peu de chance, c'est une affaire de quelques mois, sinon… Treize ne termina pas sa phrase, étant lui aussi gravement affecté par la disparition de tous ses jeunes.

J'espère ardemment qu'il ne se réveillera jamais. Parce qu'il ne supportera pas la mort de Solo et d'Eiri. Fit Zechs d'une voix grave.

À suivre….


	3. chapitre 2

Titre : Montagne (titre non définitif )

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude !

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

**Note :** Le début de l'histoire se déroule qu'avec des personnages complètement issus de mon imagination ainsi que d'un ou deux que vous connaissez. Les autres binoshens n'apparaîtront qu'au second chapitre.

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil.**

POV de Duo

Je reprends peu à peu conscience, dès cet instant, la douleur qui irradia dans tout mon corps fut insupportable, et les légers bip que j'entendais résonner affreusement dans ma tête. Réunissant le peu de force que j'avais récupéré, j'ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout était noir, j'étais plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais ça ne venait pas de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Je reconnus facilement la chambre d'hôpital, et les volets étaient fermés, bien que derrière, il fasse jour.

Mais pourquoi étais-je à l'hôpital ? Que s'était-il passé ?

J'essaya de rassembler mes derniers souvenirs.

Je me souvenais de la mission de reconnaissance, et de l'avalanche, et d'Hilde qui était rapatriée. Puis de la seconde avalanche !

Eiri ! Ou était Eiri ? Et Solo ?

Je voulus me lever, mais mes bras étaient rattachés aux machines cardiaques et m'empêcher de bouger. Dans un mouvement de panique, j'arracha l'ensemble, ce qui provoqua un bip long et continu. Je me pris la tête dans mes mains et bougea. Du moins, j'essaya. La partie inférieure de mon corps ne répondait pas ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger mes jambes !

Cette fois, la panique la plus complète s'empara de moi. À cet instant, une infirmière entra en trombe dans la pièce, dès qu'elle me vit, elle se figea soudainement, puis elle se dirigea vers un téléphone ou elle appela quelqu'un et s'avança vers moi.

-Bonjour Duo.

-Ou suis-je ?

-Vous avez eu un grave accident de montagne.

-Ou sont les autres ? Depuis quand suis-je ici ?

-Calmez-vous.

Mais loin de me calmer, je me mis à crier.

-Eiri ! Eiri ! Eiri !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un homme en blouse blanche, et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouva avec une seringue dans le bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis d'un sommeil drogué.

Fin du POV

La journée était déjà bien avancée, quand Duo reprit à nouveau connaissance. Un jeune homme se trouvait à ses côtés, attendant patiemment le réveil de son cousin. Il était châtain clair et une mèche lui cachait une partie de son visage, ne laissant qu'un seul de ses yeux vert visible. Il posa son livre sur la table de chevet quand il remarqua que Duo avait ouvert les yeux.

-Bonjour. Fit-il, alors que Duo le fixait.

-Trowa ?

-Tu te souviens de moi, c'est déjà ça.

-Que fais-tu, ici ? Tu n'es pas à Paris ? Et ou est mon frère ? Demanda d'emblée le natté, d'une voix faible.

L'œil vert de Trowa se voila un instant. Il inspira profondément

-Duo, tu es à Paris. Tu as été transporté ici après l'avalanche. Tu te souviens de l'avalanche ?

Duo hocha doucement la tête.

-Solo ?

-Il est… Il n'a pas survécu, Duo.

Un pic de glace transperça le cœur du jeune homme, il avait perdu son frère, qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ?

-Sa copine à survécu. Elle est encore un peu sous le choc, mais elle s'en remet.

Mais les paroles se brouillait dans l'esprit de Duo. Seulement que Trowa se mis à bégayer, il reporta son attention sur lui.

-Elle m'a dit que… Enfin que tu avais… Une liaison avec…

-Eiri ?

-C'est ça.

-Ou est-il ? Je t'en pris Trowa, dis-moi qu'il va bien ?

-Je suis désolé Duo. Il est mort quelques jours après l'avalanche. Ses lésions internes étaient trop grave.

-Non. Non !!

-Duo…

-Non !

-Calme-toi Duo.

-Il… Il… Va être enterré ?

-Duo, il y a un an et demi que cela c'est passé !

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Tu es resté plus d'un an dans le coma. Les médecins n'avaient plus aucun espoir que tu te réveille.

Duo ne rajouta rien d'autre. Trowa tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation, rien n'y fit. Il se mura dans un silence macabre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Duo débuta une rééducation afin de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Le médecin lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle de l'accident, que son état était seulement du à l'inactivité.

Duo fut envoyé dans un centre spécialisé pour une durée d'un mois. Bien que son état s'améliorait de jour en jour, son moral, lui était au plus bas.

Trowa lui avait dit qu'il pourrait s'installer avec lui dans son appartement. Ses parents étaient morts en même temps que ceux de Duo, et il s'était installé à Paris avec sa sœur. Depuis, l'américain n'avait eu que quelques nouvelles par-ci par-là, mais rien de plus. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Catherine avait rejoint un cirque itinérant tandis qu'il était resté pour ses études.

Duo, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait plus retourner en Suisse, il ne voulait plus remettre les pieds dans cette ville. Alors, il avait accepté la proposition de son cousin. Après tout, c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait à présent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'il fonçait dans un fauteuil roulant. Le choc fut assez violent, mais personne ne fut à terre.

La personne qu'il avait persécuté le regardait d'un air méprisant. Un chinois, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

-Tu pourrais faire attention, un peu !

-Excuse-moi ! Fit Duo en reprenant sa route avec son fauteuil.

Le chinois le suivit des yeux puis le suivit.

-Qu'est qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en lui désignant ses jambes.

-Pas tes affaires !

-Je me renseigne c'est tout. Je m'appelle Chang Wufei.

-Duo Maxwell.

-Je me suis retrouvé ici à cause d'un accident de cheval. J'ai voulu calmer un étalon et il m'a piétiné, mais les médecins disent que je pourrais bientôt remarcher.

Duo le regarda un instant. Nul doute que ce Wufei devait espérer qu'il se confierait à son tour.

-Et toi ?

-Coma. Et je remarcherais dans quelques temps.

-Et tu as fait quoi pour être dans le coma ?

-Mais tu vas me lâcher avec tes questions !

-Hé, c'est pas parce que tu es triste que tu dois en vouloir au monde entier. Je voulais seulement faire connaissance avec toi, mais vas-y, reste seul dans ton coin et rumine ! S'exclama alors Wufei d'un air vexé.

Duo l'observa faire demi-tour, puis le rappela.

-Attends !

-…

-Je suis désolé !

-Hm…

-J'habitais en Suisse, et j'étais pisteur. Il y a eu une avalanche et j'ai été emporté. Mon frère et mon petit-copain en sont morts.

-oh ! Je suis navré, je voulais pas…

-Bah, il fallait bien que j'en parle un jour ou l'autre.

Depuis ce jour, Duo et Wufei étaient devenus amis. Ils se rendaient salle de rééducation et manger ensemble. Une sorte d'amitié fraternelle s'était installé entre eux. Puis vint le jour pour Duo de quitter l'établissement.

-Où vas-tu aller ?

-Mon cousin m'a offert l'hospitalité. Je vais aller vivre avec lui. Et toi, quand sort-tu ?

-Dans deux semaines.

-Tiens, tu pourras m'appeler à ce numéro. Nous nous reverrons dehors.

-Bien sur. Au revoir shazi.

-A la prochaine Wuffy.

Dans la salle de repos des pisteurs des Alpes de la catégorie C, le téléphone sonna. Hilde se dévoua pour aller répondre.

-Poste de secours, j'écoute ?

-…

-Duo ? Duo c'est bien toi ?

À l'entente du nom crié par l'Allemande, les quelques personnes présentent dans la pièce firent silence.

-…

-Comment vas-tu ?

-…

-C'est génial !! Tu vas bientôt revenir parmi nous alors.

-…

-Quoi ?…. Euh, non… Je comprends.

-….

-Tu vas me manquer. Après Solo, je te perds, toi.

-….

-Y'a intérêt que tu m'invite à venir !! Je viendrais à chaque vacance. Je t'aime Duo.

-….

-Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et garda la tête baissée, luttant pour retenir les quelques larmes qu'il lui restait depuis le jour de l'accident. Zechs se leva pour aller la rejoindre.

-Hildy ? Ca va ?

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que Duo a dit ?

-Il… Il ne reviendra pas ici. Il préfère rester à Paris et faire des études.

-C'est compréhensible Hilde. Intervint Treize. Il y a bien trop de mauvais souvenir ici pour lui. Puis maintenant le peu de famille qu'il lui reste se trouve à Paris. Et de toute façon, le projet Coménus touche à sa fin.

-Que veux-tu dire Treize ? Demanda Zechs

-Après la dernière avalanche, et la perte plus que considérable des pisteurs, le maire de la ville a décidé de ne plus financer ce projet.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y aura plus de pisteurs ?

-Non, vous redeviendrez des moniteurs de ski, au même niveau que les autres.

-C'est pas juste.

-Peut-être que le maire à raison. Il y aura moins de danger pour vous à présent.

-De toute façon, que reste-t-il de la catégorie C ? Soit, ils meurent, soit, ils partent. C'est voué à l'échec si on persiste. Déclara Hilde en quittant la pièce.

À suivre….


	4. chapitre 3

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude !

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

**Note :** Le début de l'histoire se déroule qu'avec des personnages complètement issus de mon imagination ainsi que d'un ou deux que vous connaissez. Les autres binoshens n'apparaîtront qu'au second chapitre.

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 3 : Retour vers le passé part. 1**

Cinq ans c'était écoulé depuis le réveil de Duo. Après de nombreux mois de déprime, il avait exorcisé ses démons intérieurs, faisant de nouveau face à la vie, le souvenir de son frère et de son amant restant gravé dans son cœur.

Il avait commencé des études de commerce, s'était fait de nouveau amis, sortait souvent et parfois, son amie Hilde venait passait quelques jours à Paris… Mais il y avait toujours un moment ou il flanché, et dans ces moments-là, Trowa et Wufei étaient là pour l'aider.

Quand le chinois était sorti du centre de rééducation, Duo et Trowa lui avaient offert l'hospitalité. Wufei avait accepté avec joie, et depuis, tous les trois était unis comme les doigts de la main.

Un soir, alors que Duo n'était pas encore rentré, le téléphone sonna. Bien que détestant cela, Trowa répondit.

-Allô ?

-Salut Trowa, c'est Hilde.

-Bonsoir Hilde. Tu tombes mal, Duo n'est pas encore rentré.

-Ca tombe bien, c'est à toi que je voulais parler.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben, c'est un peu compliqué en fait, voilà, ça fait cinq ans que Duo n'est plus revenir en Suisse et… Il nous manque un peu…

-Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-C'est bientôt les vacances de février, et je me demandais si vous voudriez venir tous les trois ?

-En suisse ?

-Oui, nous pouvons un chalet à disposition avec trois chambres.

-Écoute Hilde, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse immédiate. Duo va refuser comme les autres fois.

-Tu pourrais essayer de le convaincre. Ce serait tellement génial s'il pouvait revenir parmi nous.

-J'essaierais. Je te rappellerais.

-D'accord. Merci Trowa.

Et elle raccrocha.

Trowa quant à lui, se maudit d'avoir répondu à ce maudit téléphone. Voilà maintenant qu'il devait parler avec Duo, du seul sujet qui plongeait son cousin dans une profonde dépression.

Bon, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Wufei rentra à cet instant.

-Salut Barton.

-Wu, tu tombe à pic ! S'exclama Trowa.

Wufei regarda son ami comme s'il étiat devenu fou.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Hilde a téléphoné et elle m'a demandé de persuader Duo de venir passer quelques jours en Suisse.

-Sans moi.

-Wufei !!

-Je n'aborderais pas ce sujet avec Maxwell. À chaque fois, ça finit en crise de larme ou en dépression.

-Mais ça ferait du bien à Duo de retourner chez lui, auprès de ses amis.

-Peut-être, mais…

-S'il te plait Wufei. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Duo ! Tenta désespérément le français.

-Faire quoi pour moi ? Fit la voix de Duo dans leurs dos.

Surpris, les deux amis fit volte-face pour voir l'américain à l'entrée de l'appartement, les regardant d'un air sérieux. Qu'avait-il entendu ?

-Alors ? Demanda Duo.

Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient plus guère le choix maintenant.

-Viens t'asseoir Maxwell.

-Sur tes genoux Wuffy ?

-Maxwell !!! Ferme-là et va t'asseoir.

Duo rigola légèrement et s'assit sur le canapé. En face de lui, ses deux amis arborèrent des visages sérieux.

-Bon, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non ?

-C'est un sujet assez délicat Duo. Alors j'aimerais que tu nous écoute jusqu'au bout, ok ? Demanda Trowa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ton amie Hilde à téléphoner.

-Quoi !? Il y a eu un problème ? Elle va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Maxwell, tout va bien, elle nous a seulement demandé une faveur.

-Laquelle ?

-Voilà, elle aimerait que nous allions tous les trois en Suisse pour…

-Pas question !

-Maxwell !

-Je n'irais pas là-bas ! On en à assez discutés, il me semble non ?

-Duo, ça va faire cinq ans que tu n'es pas retourné la-bas. La montagne ne te manque pas ?

L'américain garda un moment le silence. Bien sur que si la montagne lui manquait. Il n'avait plus vu de neige depuis tellement longtemps, mais retourné là-bas c'était impossible. Il ne voulait plus revoir l'endroit ou avait eu lieu l'accident.

-Duo ?

-Ca me manque beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas.

-Maxwell, Trowa et moi comprenons parfaitement ta réticence à retourner chez toi, mais je pense que serait le meilleur moyen pour exorciser tes démons.

-Quoi ?

-Wufei à raison Duo. C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi d'accepter la tragédie qui a eut lieu il y a cinq ans. Tu pourrais faire tes adieux à Eiri et Solo. Te rendre sur leurs tombes.

-Je… Je ne…

-Après mon accident, j'avais peur de m'approcher des chevaux, tu te souviens ? Demanda Wufei en fixant Duo.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Pourtant, un jour, j'ai fait face à mes peurs et je suis remonté sur l'étalon qui m'avait blessé. J'avais peur, mais je l'ai fait. Et à présent, je peux monter sur n'importe quel cheval. Et il faut que tu fasses pareil. Oublie ta peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Si Duo, tu as peur des avalanches.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Wufei et moi voyons très bien comment tu te crispe quand tu entends le mot avalanche ou que tu en vois une dans les films. Puis nous t'entendons la nuit !

-…

-Y'a des soirs ou tu te réveilles en criant. Au début, c'était le nom de Eiri ou de Solo que tu appelais, mais plus maintenant. Tu te réveille en appelant au secours.

-Je….

-Nous serons là Duo. Nous t'épaulerons le temps qu'il faudra.

-D'accord. Je… Je veux bien tenter.

-Bravo Maxwell.

-Alors appelle Hilde, ça lui fera plaisir que ce soit toi qui lui dises.

Souriant doucement, il se leva et s'approcha du téléphone, tandis que ses deux amis allaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

-Moshi moshi ? Fit une voix grave, que Duo ne connaissait pas.

-Euh… Je pourrais avoir Hilde Sbeicker s'il vous plait ?

-Ne quittez pas.

Il y eut quelques bruits, puis Hilde prit le combiner.

-Allô ?

-Hello, Hildy !

-Duo ! Comment ça va ?

-Ca va bien et toi ?

-Ca peut aller. Trowa t'a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et il a réussit à me convaincre.

-…

-Hilde ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Nous arriverons le 19 février. Ça ne posera pas de problème ?

-Aucun. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu viennes Duo ! Et Zechs et les autres vont être hyper content aussi.

-Tu leur passeras le bonjour.

-Compte sur moi. Alors je dis au 19 ?

-Oui.

-Au revoir Duo.

-Bye.

Et il raccrocha. Espérons que c'est vacance ne soit pas sous le signe d'un mauvais remake d'il y a cinq ans, mais d'un côté il lui tardait de revoir ses anciens amis.

À suivre…..


	5. chapitre 4

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

**Note :** Le début de l'histoire se déroule qu'avec des personnages complètement issus de mon imagination ainsi que d'un ou deux que vous connaissez. Les autres binoshens n'apparaîtront qu'au second chapitre.

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le passé Part. 2**

_8 heures 20._

Trowa soupira d'aise, quand le train sortit de la gare Montparnasse. Ils avaient enfin réussi à partir. Depuis ce matin, Duo avait tout fait pour retarder le départ, et Trowa le soupçonnait presque d'avoir voulu leur faire rater le train.

Tout d'abord, le réveil du français n'avait pas sonné, alors qu'il l'avait réglé le soir-même. Heureusement que Wufei était matinal, et les avaient réveillés avec brutalité. Ensuite Duo s'était enfermé pendant trois quart d'heure dans la salle de bain, malgré les hurlements de colère du chinois. Et pour terminer, l'américain avait oublié son billet de train à l'appartement. Ils avaient dû faire demi-tour alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la gare. Heureusement, grâce à quelques perturbations du trafic ferroviaire, le train était encore en gare quand ils étaient arrivés. Une fois à bord, Duo s'était installé à son siège, ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir de Wufei. Ils en avaient pour quatre heures de voyage, Trowa se rendormit doucement sur l'épaule du chinois, tandis que ce dernier regardait le paysage.

_12 heures 35._

-Duo ? Duo !

-Maxwell !!!!

Au cri de son ami, Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il vit son cousin et son meilleur ami penché au-dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bouge-toi, on est arrivé ! Fit Wufei.

À ces mots, Duo se tendit légèrement, et entreprit de descendre du train. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, et ils les resserra autour de la bandoulière de son sac de voyage. Une fois sortit définitivement de la gare, Duo se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Même si cinq ans s'était écoulés, c'était le même décor qu'auparavant. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda Trowa.

-Hm…. Oui. Ca va. Ça va très bien. Répondit Duo avec un faux sourire qui ne trompa pas Trowa.

-Wu et moi allons chercher la clé du chalet, attends-nous près de la fontaine là-bas.

-Ok.

Il observa Trowa s'éloigner, et prit une profonde respiration. Il sortit des lunettes de soleil de sa poche et les posa sur son nez. Avant de rejoindre la fontaine, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un fabriquant de ski et de snowboard. La nostalgie l'envahit alors qu'il voyait les skis à travers la vitre. Il n'en avait plus touché un depuis le jour de l'avalanche. À ce souvenir, Duo baissa la tête, et entreprit de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Soudain, alors qu'il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, un sifflement admiratif retentit alors qu'il passait devant un garçon.

Duo se retourna alors et fixa le jeune homme face à lui. C'était un asiatique ou du moins, il en avait l'air, et sûrement d'origine japonaise. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleue nuit, cobalt. Un nez droit et légèrement pointu, des cheveux en bataille couleur chocolat. Un corps qui semblait parfait d'après la combinaison noire qu'il portait, cependant, la manière dont le japonais le regardait de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire appréciateur ne lui plut guère. Duo lui lança un regard noir à travers ses lunettes.

-Hé, dis-moi Beau Gosse, si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à skier. Je pourrais même te donner des cours particuliers ! Fit le japonais avec un sourire de beau parleur.

-Pauvre con !

Et il partit d'un pas colérique, plantant le japonais sur place. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter par la réaction outrée du jeune homme, la plupart des gens commençaient par dire cela, et finissait généralement dans son lit. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait le natté s'éloignait. Il avait l'air d'avoir une attitude froide mais il avait néanmoins un joli petit cul.

-Heero ?

Le dénommé Heero se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleu aigue-marine s'approcha de lui.

-Salut Quatre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je pars en chasse.

-Hein ?

Le blond le regarda d'un regard interrogateur, et Heero lui montra la silhouette de Duo qui s'éloignait.

-Mate un peu ça !

-Joli. Admit le blond. Le grand Heero Yuy a choisi sa cible alors ?

-Hn. Et crois-moi Quatre, celui-là, je ferais tout pour le mettre dans mon lit !

Quatre éclata de rire, devint l'air sérieux de Heero.

-Fais attention. C'est pas toujours bon de coucher avec les touristes.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu ne te gêne pas non plus.

-Parce que moi mon cher, j'ai tout le monde à mes pieds avec mon petit air d'ange, alors que toi, tu es trop direct. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

-Ah, tu crois ça ?

-Oui.

-Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas localiser un gars qui te plait, et on va les séduire. Le premier qui obtient sa cible dans son lit, gagne le respect de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je dis que ça tiens.

Quatre s'avança un peu, et fixa les alentours. Son regard se posa sur deux garçons qui s'approchait du natté de Heero.

-Pourquoi pas le pote de ta cible ? Proposa Quatre.

-Lequel ? Le Chinois ?

-Non, l'autre, le grand à la mèche. Iln'a pas l'air mal.

-Hn. Qui sait, s'ils restent pendant un petit moment, on pourrait se les échanger après ? Fit Heero avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-Heero ! Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est ma nature !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et s'éloignèrent en direction du poste de secours.

_**88888888888888888888**_

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Maxwell ? Tu as l'air bien énervé ? Demanda Wufei en voyant son ami pester tout seul.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se croient tout permis ? S'exclama le natté.

Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent d'un air surpris avant de reporter leur attention sur Duo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Un bouffon s'est permis de m'aborder comme ça, et c'est à peine s'il ne me draguait pas ! Et en plus il m'a sifflé !!

-C'est vrai que c'est dramatique, répliqua Wufei un brin sarcastique. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te focalise la-dessus, tes types comme ça, tu en as même à Paris, je te signale !

-Peut-être, mais ils ne m'approchaient pas.

-Duo… Dit Trowa.

-C'est bon, Tro. Je ne vais pas aller le tuer non plus. Mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me parle de cette façon.

-Je sais.

-Vous avez la clé du chalet ? Demanda Duo pour changer de sujet.

-Oui. C'est même Hilde qui nous l'a donné. Elle nous attendait là-bas.

-Oh.

-Elle nous a invité à manger ce soir. Déclara Trowa.

-Quoi ?

-Et on a dit oui.

-Mais…

-Tu iras avec nous Maxwell ! Et gare à toi si tu ne viens pas !

Duo les regarda tour à tour, et soupira.

-Je savais bien que ce serait une mauvaise idée de venir ici ! Maugréa-t-il.

Mais ses amis n'y tinrent pas compte, et s'éloignèrent en direction du chalet qu'ils avaient loué.

À suivre……….


	6. chapitre 5

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 5 : Dîner entre amis….**

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, et un calme reposant régnait dans le petit chalet situé à proximité d'une station de ski et d'une petite ville. Un jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil et lisait tranquillement un livre, profitant du silence, malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. Des coups furieux résonnèrent dans tout le chalet, bientôt suivi par des cris de rage.

-Maxwell ! Tu vas sortir de cette salle de bain, oui ou non ?

Trowa esquissa un sourire. Apparemment, son cousin avait décidé de leur rejouer le même scénario que le matin. Il dissimula bien vite son sourire quand le Chinois colérique fit son entrée dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur un autre fauteuil.

-Il recommence ? Fit simplement Trowa.

-Hm… ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est enfermé là-dedans, et nous devons être au resto dans un quart d'heure !

-Tu penses que l'on à bien fait d'accepter l'invitation ? Alors que Duo vient juste d'arriver ?

Wufei fixa un moment l'émeraude de Trowa.

-Plus tôt il sera confronté à ses amis, et mieux il se sentira ensuite.

-Espérons que tu ais raison.

Wufei hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis se releva d'un bond.

-Maxwell ! Si tu n'es pas sortit de cette salle de bain d'ici cinq minutes, je te jure que …

Ladite porte s'ouvrit alors que le chinois s'apprêtait à la tambouriner.

-Ben alors Wuffy, il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves comme ça, sinon tu vas nous faire un ulcère avant l'heure. S'exclama Duo en tapotant les joues de Wufei et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Maxwell !

S'assurant qu'il était bien seul, Trowa afficha clairement un autre sourire amusé, entre ces deux-là, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

_**/8888888888/**_

Dans une salle de restaurant à l'ambiance animée, une jeune fille brune n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens, regardant sa montre toutes les deux minutes. N'y tenant plus, son compagnon intervint.

-Hilde ! Arrête de bouger, tu vas finir par me donner le mal de mer ! Calme-toi, ils vont bientôt arriver.

-Mais Zechs…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont seulement cinq minutes de retard.

-Je connais Duo ! Ça se trouve, il…

-Tiens ! Salut Zechs, salut Hilde !

Les deux amis levèrent la tête vers le jeune homme qui les avait salués.

-Salut Quatre, Heero !

Le japonais hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda le blond.

-Je suis navrée Quatre, mais nous attendons des amis.

-Oh, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi ! Fit Zechs.

Une fois que les deux hommes se furent éloignés, Hilde s'exclama :

-Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble ces deux-là ! Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils se mettront ensemble !

-Hilde !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de croire tous les potins que les gens racontent ! Il n'y a rien entre Winner et Yuy mis à part de l'amitié.

-De la part de Heero, oui. Mais Quatre aimerait que ça change.

-Pff…

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Tu n'es qu'une imbécile !

-Ça c'est bien vrai ! S'exclama une voix masculine et un brin moqueuse.

Les deux moniteurs se retournèrent d'un bloc pour rencontrer deux regards amusés.

-Wufei ! Trowa ! Vous êtes en retard ! S'exclama la brune. Et pour ta gouverne Chang Wufei, je ne suis pas une imbécile !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit !

-Mouais. Ou est Duo ?

-Il arrive.

-Bien.

Un léger toussotement se fit entendre.

-Oh, excuse-moi Zechs ! Trowa, Wufei, je vous présente Zechs Merquise. Zechs, voici Trowa Barton, le cousin de Duo, et Chang Wufei un de ses amis.

-Enchanté.

-Nous de même.

Les trois hommes se serrèrent la main. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler. Puis soudain Hilde se mit à gesticuler avec gaieté.

-DUO ! Cria-t-elle, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le restaurant sur eux.

La brune bondit de sa chaise sous les remarques de manque de savoir-vivre de Zechs et Wufei, et se propulsa dans les bras du natté qui venait à peine de passer la porte. Duo recula de quelques pas sous l'impact tandis que Hilde se pendait à son cou et resserrait ses jambes autour de la taille de son ami. Reprenant ses esprits, Duo étreignit également son amie.

Zechs poussa un énorme soupir.

-Cette fille n'arrivera jamais à se tenir correctement en public !

Puis il se leva et alla à la rencontre de son ami.

-Hilde, lâche-le ! Nous sommes en public !

À ces mots, la brune remit pied à terre et regarda autour d'elle. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Duo s'en aperçut également et se sentit extrêmement gêné. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Zechs.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir enfin Duo ! S'exclama le blond aux cheveux longs et étreignant à son tour l'Américain.

Duo lui rendit son étreinte, puis ils rejoignirent la table où Wufei et Trowa les attendaient.

-Dis donc, Maxwell, je savais que tu aimais faire des entrées fracassantes, mais là, chapeau !

-La ferme Wuffy ! Répliqua Duo en prenant une teinte rouge.

L'ensemble de la table se mit à rire légèrement.

_**/8888888888/**_

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Il s'avérerait que nos cibles soient connues ici ! S'exclama Quatre.

Heero regarda Quatre puis reporta son attention sur le groupe assis non loin d'eux.

-Hn.

-Dis donc, il semblerait alors, que j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi, non ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien, si j'en crois ce que je vois, et le nom que je viens d'entendre, il semblerait que ta cible soit Duo Maxwell, le gars dont on nous rabâche les oreilles depuis quelques années et qui est un excellent skieur.

-Et alors ?

-Ta technique de drague habituelle, c'est les cours de ski, hors ce mec, il n'en aura pas besoin. Par contre son ami…

-Je trouverais un autre moyen de l'approcher.

Quatre éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Vu comment il a réagit la première fois que tu lui as parlé, ça m'étonnerais qu'il veuille te revoir de si tôt.

-Hn.

-Prépare-toi à perdre Heero ! Répliqua Quatre en se levant.

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Voir le gibier de plus près. Tu viens ? Fit-il en lançant un regard de défi au japonais.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard noir et le suivit. Il ne s'avouera pas vaincu ! Ils se dirigèrent vers la table d'Hilde et de Zechs qui continuait à rire.

-Et bien, il y a une bonne ambiance ! S'exclama Quatre avec un petit sourire.

-Quatre !

Les trois amis dévisagèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants d'un air curieux, tandis que les yeux de Duo se glacèrent quand il reconnut le Japonais qui l'avait ouvertement dragué dans l'après-midi. Cependant le regard aigue-marine du blond semblait différent, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur Trowa, il fit un sourire éclatant et tendit sa main.

-Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. Et voici Heero Yuy.

-Trowa Barton. Fit-il en serrant en leur serrant la main.

-Enchanté Trowa.

-Également. Fit le Français en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond.

Wufei se leva et tendit sa main vers le blond.

-Je suis Chang Wufei. Fit-il d'une voix agressive.

Quatre sembla un instant décontenancé mais le natté intervint.

-Fei, tu pourrais y mettre un peu de savoir-vivre ! Ne le prend pas mal, il est toujours comme ça. Je suis Duo Maxwell.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai entendu ton prénom quand tu es entré.

Duo ne répondit rien d'autre et lança un regard noir à Hilde, qui lui fit un petit sourire innocent.

-On va vous laisser entre vous. À demain ! Fit Quatre à ses deux collègues. À très bientôt ! Fit-il à l'intention des autres.

Les deux amis repartirent s'asseoir à leur table.

-Il sera à moi avant la fin de la deuxième semaine. S'exclama le blond d'un air victorieux.

-Hn.

Heero fixa la table du groupe et croisa le regard de Duo. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Quat-chan. J'ai un autre moyen pour mettre Duo dans mon lit.

-Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

-Il y a cinq ans, il sortait avec un japonais non ? Et qui plus est, il était moniteur !

-Et alors ?

-Ca fait que je pourrais utiliser son passé pour l'avoir ! Fit Heero en esquissant un sourire narquois.

-Astucieux.

_**/8888888888/**_

Le repas s'était passé dans une ambiance tranquille, les minis disputes entre Wufei et Hilde détendaient un peu l'atmosphère. Trowa, Wufei et Zechs avaient très vite sympathisaient se trouvant de nombreux point commun, notamment en littérature avec le français et la politique avec le chinois.

-Bon, je vais rentrer les gars, je suis vanné.

-Nous…

-Non, restez avec Hilde et Zechs.

-Très bien.

-Je vais te raccompagner. S'exclama Hilde.

Ils attrapèrent leurs manteaux et sortirent dans la nuit noire. Hilde était accroché au bras de Duo et il marchèrent en silence.

-Est-ce que tu penses à Solo parfois ?

-Tout le temps. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

-Moi aussi.

Hilde resserra sa prise sur le bras de Duo.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu ici Duo.

-…. Moi aussi…. Murmura-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant le chalet et la jeune fille déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

-Je te verrais demain sur les pistes, peut-être ?

-Peut-être.

À suivre…


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Death, romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 6 : Seconde rencontre**

Se retournant dans son lit Duo dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, et vit les premiers rayons du soleil se lever, il resta un moment à penser, puis retrouvant une ancienne habitude, il s'extirpa à la vitesse de l'éclair de son lit et entreprit de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine, l'américain sortit du chalet après avoir récupéré une paire de ski. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis cinq ans, mais ses gestes eux, étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire comme si c'était hier. Reprenant un chemin connu, il accéda en haut d'une montée. Il quelques minutes pour observer le paysage environnant puis s'élança d'un mouvement vif et descendit savourant les sensations qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis très longtemps. Puis arrivé en bas, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le chemin du Poste de secours, hésitant quelques minutes, il décida toutefois s'y rendre.

Cela n'avait absolument pas changé, toujours cette sorte de petit chalet aux affreux murs jaunes et au toit bleu. L'emblème du poste était au-dessus de la porte et Duo fronça les sourcils en remarquant que celui de Coménus ne s'y trouvait pas. Prenant une bonne inspiration, il s'avança et déchaussa ses skis avant d'entrer. L'intérieur avait un peu changé, ils avaient rajouté quelques plantes par-ci par-là, des fauteuils et des poufs jonchés le fond de la pièce servant de coin repos. Il localisa la porte du bureau du chef de l'unité et s'y dirigea.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" Fit une voix dans son dos avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte.

La voix était féminine mais néanmoins autoritaire. Duo se retourna et observa d'un œil curieux la personne face à lui. Blonde, deux lourdes nattes deux chaque côté de la tête, et deux yeux bleus foncé qui le regardait sévèrement, il nota également qu'elle portait l'uniforme de l'infirmière du Poste. Réagissant rapidement avant de passer pour un fou, il expliqua :

"Je venais voir Treize."

L'air sévère de la jeune femme changea aussitôt, et le regarda cette fois avec curiosité.

"Vous êtes un ami de monsieur Kushrénada ?"

Duo tiqua à ce nom. Personne n'appelait Treize par son nom de famille dans le passé, même les touristes, alors pourquoi faire tant de formalité ?

"On peut dire ça ! Il est ici ?"

"Il ne devrait pas tarder, d'habitude il arrive à…"

"Huit heures, je sais."

"Pardonnez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?"

"Oh, excusez-moi, je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise.

"Enchantée, je suis Sally Pô. L'infirmière de cette unité."

"Dites-moi, qu'est devenue Marianne ?"

"Elle a demandé sa mutation, il y a cinq ans. Depuis, je la remplace."

"Je vois."

Cinq ans… Duo baissa la tête et repoussa au loin les souvenirs qui lui remontaient en mémoire. Il devrait se douter que la plupart de ceux qu'il a connu soit parti, même si la moitié d'entre eux avaient péri dans l'avalanche…

"Duo ?" Fit une voix masculine à l'accent légèrement aristocratique.

Relevant la tête, il croisa alors le regard outremer de Treize. Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager avant que le plus âgé prenne le plus jeune dans ses bras pour une étreinte paternelle. Duo lui rendit son accolade, heureux d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père. Puis, échappant aux regards curieux que leurs lancèrent la moitié des gens présents dans la pièce, Treize entraîna le jeune garçon dans son bureau.

"Tu es enfin passé me voir, petit démon. J'aurais pensé que tu serais venu hier."

"Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de temps."

Treize lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

"Allez, raconte-moi ce que tu deviens ! Comment est Paris ?"

"Bruyant, et sale. J'ai entrepris des études de commerce."

"Ah bon ?"

"Hum…"

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

"Duo ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour te le dire, mais… Un petit monument à été érigé derrière le poste en l'honneur de… Enfin tu comprends."

"Oui…" Répondit Duo d'une voix nettement moins réjouie.

"Les noms de Solo et d'Eiri ont été écrits."

Duo détourna le regard essayant de masquer son début de larme.

"Duo ?"

"Excuse-moi Treize, mais… J'ai un peu de mal…."

"C'est naturel Duo. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça."

"Non, non tu as bien fait. Il est derrière le chalet ?"

"Oui, un peu en amont."

"D'accord. Dis-moi, quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai pas vu le sigle de Coménus, comment ça se fait ?"

"Le projet Coménus à pris fin après le drame."

"Alors si je comprends bien, il n'y a plus de trappeur ?"

"Non."

"Comment faites-vous si quelqu'un se perd dans les montagnes ? Surtout sur le Pic des Ombres ?"

"Ces montagnes sont interdites, plus personnes ne s'y aventurent. Si par malheur ce genre d'incident arrive, nous devons seulement prévenir les autorités, et eux feront le reste."

"Cela augmente les risques. Pourquoi ont-ils supprimés Coménus ?"

Treize resta un petit moment silencieux avant de le regarder d'un air grave.

"Quelques jours après l'avalanche, une partie de la station a dressé un rapport qu'ils ont adressé à la mairie. Ils me tenaient pour responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Bien sur nous avons essayé de nous défendre, mais ils ont dit que j'aurais dû vérifier les risques d'avalanche avant d'envoyer mes hommes faire les relevés ainsi qu'après la première avalanche, ils ont aussi clairement ajoutés que je n'aurais jamais dû engager des adolescents pour faire un travaille de professionnel."

"Mais, c'est nous qui avons tenu à faire ça, tu n'as fait que financer le projet."

"Exact, c'est pour cela que leur plainte n'a abouti nul part. Cependant, leurs accusations m'ont profondément touché. Si j'avais pris le temps de vérifier les risques, personne ne serait mort ce jour-là."

"Tu n'as à te sentir coupable. Eiri lui même avait dit que le temps ne se pretait pas à une avalanche, nous ne pouvions pas prévoir. Et aussi cruel que soit ce genre d'accident, nous connaissions les risques."

"Je sais. Mais cela ne m'as pas empêché de me sentir coupable. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter Coménus, maintenant, ce ne sont que des moniteurs de skis et des intervenants, et rien d'autre. Et j'évite à présent de m'attacher aux jeunes."

A ces mots, Duo comprit.

"C'est pour cela que tout le monde t'appelle par ton nom de famille ?"

"Oui. Je ne supporterais de voir une seconde fois un de ses jeunes mourir. Cela a été très dur pour Solo, Eiri, Alix, Margaux, Sarah, et Lola. Je l'ai considéré comme mes enfants, et regarde ou cela les a menés !"

"Je te le répète Treize, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et je ne tiens pas pour responsable de la mort de mon frère et d'Eiri."

Treize lui fit un pauvre sourire triste, avant de se lever et de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Tu as toujours été trop gentil, Duo. Allez, file maintenant, je pense que tu as autre chose à faire que de passer ton temps avec un vieux comme moi."

"Je repasserai te voir."

"Entendu."

"Au revoir."

"Au revoir Duo."

Duo se sentait un peu chiffonné suite à cette conversation, il prenait conscience que beaucoup avait fait face avec douleur à cette tragédie, alors que lui n'avait fait que fuir la mort de ceux qu'il aimait. Sortant du Poste, il se dirigea vers l'arrière du chalet, et comme Treize l'avait dit, une sorte de petit monument mortuaire s'élever un peu en retrait du chalet. Une couleur noire marbré, les noms de tous ceux qui avaient péri il y a cinq ans suite à cette double avalanche y étaient inscrits en lettre d'or : Les touristes, les sauveteurs, les pilotes d'hélicoptères qui s'étaient fait surprendre par le second détachement de glace, et les trappeurs. Même les noms des chiens y avaient été marqués. Une flamme brûlait au-dessus du monument. Duo s'approcha un peu et caressa d'un doigt tremblant le nom d'Eiri et de Solo. Il n'avait même pas pu assister à leurs enterrements, et pire, il ne s'était jamais rendu sur leurs tombes après son rétablissement. Duo baissa la tête et laissa quelques larmes coulées.

"Eiri, Solo, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé." Murmura-t-il à voix basse en appuyant son front contre la pierre froide.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, tandis que les larmes se tarissaient, et Duo repensa à chaque scène qu'il avait vécu avec les deux jeunes défunts, faisant pour une fois face à tous ces souvenirs sans les rejetés.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Quatre s'assit sur le muret face au chalet et étouffa un bâillement. Une voix résonna agréablement à ses oreilles.

"Alors, la nuit a été longue ?"

Le blond lança un regard narquois à Heero.

"Peut-être bien. Mais rassure-toi, il ne s'agit pas encore de ce Trowa Barton."

"Hn."

Quatre sourit et observa son ami s'assoeir à ses côtés, puis détournant le regard, il donna un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes du japonais.

"Eh, Heero mâte un peu ça ! C'est ta cible qui sort du Poste !"

Heero releva la tête dans la direction indiquée par Quatre pour voir Duo Maxwell se diriger vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

"Il doit sûrement se rendre au monument aux morts !"

"Hn."

Heero se leva aussitôt et se tourna vers le blond.

"Que la bataille commence !" Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner sur les traces de Duo.

Quand il arriva un niveau du monument, il trouva le natté le front appuyé contre la pierre. Devant la silhouette fébrile de l'américain anéanti par la douleur, Heero ressentit une douleur au fond de son cœur qu'il croyait avoir enterré à jamais, mais Duo le lui faisait repenser. Secouant la tête, il s'approcha néanmoins.

"Bonjour," fit-il.

Il vit le dos du natté se tendre et il se retourna en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Encore toi !"

Heero réprima un sourire sarcastique, et garda un visage impassible.

"Je voulais te parler."

"Et pour me dire quoi ? Des paroles du même style que celle que tu m'as dit hier ?"

"Non. Je voulais m'excuser."

Duo lui lança un regard soupçonneux tandis que le japonais continuait :

"Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces choses-là hier, je l'ai regretté."

"Regretté ?"

"Hn. Tu sais, je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. En fait, pour tout te dire, je suis très timide et quand je dois aborder quelqu'un qui me plait, alors j'essais de me faire pour quelqu'un qui est sur de lui."

"Ouais ben si tu veux conseille, arrête ça."

"Tu me pardonnes ?"

"Hum…. Entendu."

"Génial ! " Fit Heero avec un sourire lumineux.

Duo lui lança un regard étonné, puis commença à s'éloigner mais Heero le retint.

"Dis ?"

"Mouais ?"

"Si… Si je veux te revoir, est-ce que ça te dérangerais ?" Demanda le japonais en prenant un sourire gêné.

Duo hésita un moment, puis voyant le visage du japonais.

"Non, ça ne me dérangera pas du tout. Au revoir."

"A bientôt."

Heero reparti en direction de Quatre, tandis que Duo reprenait le chemin du retour. Le voyant revenir, Quatre lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Alors ?"

"Prépare-toi à bouffer la poussière Quatre !"

Quatre eut un petit rire.

"Tu lui as dit quoi ?"

"Oh, je lui ai seulement joué le coup du pauvre garçon timide qui pour se remarquer devient un vrai petit macho. Et il a entièrement gobé ce que je lui ai dit."

"Il va falloir que je rattrape mon retard alors."

Heero allait répliquer mais Treize demanda le rassemblement pour la distribution des pistes.

_**/88888888888888/**_

_Plus tard, dans l'après-midi._

"Allez Trowa, vient ! " S'écria le natté.

"Non."

"Trowa…"

Son cousin lui fit le coup des yeux larmoyant, mais Trowa resta sur ses positions.

"Laisse tomber, Duo ! Je n'irais pas skier !"

"Mais…"

"Non."

"Trowa, tu n'essayes même pas."

"Je ne veux pas essayer."

"Barton, il ne faut pas avoir honte. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas savoir skier."

"Écoutez tous les deux, allez skier. Je vous attends ici."

"Bon d'accord, à tout à l'heure Tro."

Puis sans demander son reste, l'américain s'éclipsa. Wufei lui s'attarda quelques minutes de plus auprès du français.

"Duo a l'air différent. " Déclara le chinois.

"Hum.. Il est chez lui."

"Oui. Ca fait plaisir de le voir ainsi."

"C'est vrai."

"Wuffy ! Tu viens ? " Résonna alors une voix faisant échos.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers celui à qui était adressé ses paroles. Et Wufei rougit furieusement avant de rejoindre son ami.

"Ne m'appelles pas ainsi Maxwell !"

Duo se contenta de lui tirer la langue et s'élança. Trowa sourit à cette scène, puis alla se poser dans un coin, attendant tranquillement ses deux amis, mais une ombre vint l'aborder.

"Bonjour."

Reconnaissant le blond qu'il avait rencontré au restaurant la veille, Trowa esquissa un léger sourire.

"Bonjour."

"Tu ne ski pas ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

Trowa baissa la tête et rougit un peu, et Quatre comprit la raison et vit la une chance qu'il devait absolument saisir.

"Je vois. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre ?"

"Euh…."

"Je suis moniteur de ski, c'est mon métier. Et puis, c'est mieux d'apprendre en particulier qu'avec un groupe d'enfant de six ans. Non ?"

"Si. " Admit à contre-cœur Trowa.

"Alors, en piste ?" Fit Quatre en lui tendant la main.

Trowa la saisit et se leva. Le blond se mit alors en devoir de lui apprendre les gestes de base, n'hésitant pas parfois à poser sur le corps du brun. Au bout d'une heure, le Français réussissait à faire quelques mètres avant de tomber. Fallait bien un début… C'est durant sa leçon avec le blond que Wufei et Duo étaient revenu. Ils s'étaient installé un peu en retrait et assistaient à la progression de leur ami, cependant, Wufei gardait un silence mauvais. N'y tenant plus, Duo décida de s'en mêler.

"Arrête de faire la gueule, Wuffy !"

"Je ne fais pas la gueule."

"Mais oui, bien sur."

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, puis :

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ?"

"Dire quoi ?"

"Que tu l'aimes !"

À ces mots, Wufei manqua de s'étouffer.

"Non mais ça ne va pas !"

"Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?"

"Je ne veux plus t'entendre."

Duo poussa un soupir et continua sur sa lancée.

"Non, mais c'est vrai. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes, et depuis longtemps. En plus ça," fit-il en montrant Quatre et Trowa. "C'est un vieux coup à faire. Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne lui a pas proposé de lui apprendre ?"

"Euh… Je… Euh…."

"Tu t'ais fais retirer les marrons du feu, là !"

"Je sais…" Maugréa Wufei d'un ton mauvais.

"Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de latter ce petit blond ! Mais comme un meurtre n'est pas au programme des vacances. Ah là là, va falloir que je prenne les choses en main ! Tu auras intérêt à me remercier après." Déclara Duo en se levant.

"Maxwell ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?Non… Revient ici… Maxwell ! Duo !"

Ignorant les appels de son ami, Duo se dirigea vers son cousin au moment ou celui-ci se vautra allègrement à terre. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, il dit :

"Ben alors Tro, tu as décidé de manger la neige ?"

"Ha Ha Ha, très drôle Duo."

Duo lui fit un petit sourire amusé avant de l'aider à le relever.

"Tu t'y prends mal Trowa. Ton chasse-neige est trop écarté, il faut que tu resserre les skis."

Observant d'un mauvais œil le natté donner des conseils à SA proie, Quatre se composa un visage amical et s'approcha.

"Bonjour Duo."

"Oh.. Bonjour, euh…Quatre, c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

"Je suis désolé si mon cousin te prends ton temps libre."

Sentant le vent tourner à son désavantage, le blond s'empressa de le démentir.

"Non, non, pas du tout. Aider Trowa ne me dérange pas."

"Oui, mais tu as déjà des cours à donner, et puis connaissant Treize, je suis sûr que vous avez encore des tâches à faire en rentrant au poste le soir, non ?"

"Oui, mais…"

"Alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'encombrer de Trowa. Je vais lui apprendre."

"Euh…"

"Ce sera plus simple comme ça tu ne trouve pas ?" Demanda alors Duo à son cousin, mais ce dernier resta silencieux.

"Il vaut mieux qu'un professionnel s'occupe de lui !" Répondit Quatre d'une voix légèrement crispée.

"Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis un petit moment, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis moniteur, de plus mon ami Wufei, est loin d'être un débutant également. Avec nous deux, Trowa sera en bonne main."

"C'est vrai, Duo a raison." Déclara alors le français.

"… "Quatre resta silencieux, mais intérieurement il bouillait.

"Merci encore de l'avoir pris en main, mais nous prenons le relais."

Sur un dernier sourire, Duo empoigna Trowa par le bras et se tourna vers le chinois restait en retrait.

"Aller Wuffy, en piste !"

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois, laissant le blond en colère seul au milieu de la piste. Décidément, il commençait à détester cet américain. Non seulement Treize le prenait en admiration, mais en plus il avait tapé dans l'œil de Heero. Et non satisfait de ça, le voilà qui venait de mettre son plan à terre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'approcher le français.

_**/88888888888888/**_

_Le soir même._

Après avoir passé un petit moment sur les pistes à apprendre à Trowa à skier, ils étaient rentré dans une ambiance assez joyeuse. À la fin du repas, Wufei pris Duo à part.

"Merci pour cet après-midi."

"De rien. C'est naturel."

Wufei baissa un peu la tête, puis releva un regard incertain sur le natté.

"Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?"

"Waouh ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu me demandes ça ! De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Et bien…. Je…J'aimerai passer un peu de temps… Seul avec…"

"Trowa ?"

"Oui."

Duo esquissa un sourire.

"Tu vas lui faire ta déclaration ?"

Wufei ne répondit pas mais se mit à rougir comme une tomate, et Duo éclata de rire.

"Entendu. Je vais m'éclipser, mais je te laisse seulement que deux heures, pas plus."

"Ca sera suffisant."

Ricanant légèrement, Duo se dirigea vers l'entrée et décrocha son manteau.

"Tu vas ou ?" Fit alors la voix du français.

Duo se tourna vers lui, une excuse déjà toute trouvée.

"J'ai promis à Hilde d'aller la rejoindre. Il faut que nous parlions tous les deux. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. À tout à l'heure."

Adressant un clin d'œil au chinois, Duo sortit et marcha au hasard. Il avait deux heures devant lui, mais l'inconvénient était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire durant ces deux heures. Puis tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers la place et s'assit sur un des bancs et partit dans ses pensées. Sa discussion avec Treize, l'avait un peu libéré d'un poids qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Puis il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il vit le japonais marcher droit dans sa direction.

"Bonsoir. Tu prends l'air ?"

"Ouais en quelque sorte. J'ai été viré du chalet."

"Quoi ?"

"Seulement pour deux heures. Je laisse le couple en amoureux !" Rajouta Duo d'une voix légère.

"Le couple ? Ton cousin et ton ami ?"

"Oui."

"Hn."

Heero esquissa un sourire, décidément, Quatre avait tiré la bonne personne. Il reporta son regard sur le natté, qui avait repris l'expression de ce matin.

"J'ai entendu dire que ton frère et ton copain sont mort il y a cinq dans l'avalanche."

"Hun… Oui."

"Il y un moment de silence."

"Tu dois te sentir coupable de n'avoir pu rien faire. Quand on voit cette neige arrivé sur nous à toute vitesse et tuer ceux qu'on aime, et une chose que je ne souhaite à personne." Déclara Heero d'une voix presque basse et... Affectée ?

"Tu en parles comme si tu l'avais vécu !"

"Je l'ai vécu !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Hn. Il y a trois ans, juste avant que je vienne ici !"

"Que… Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Duo.

Heero garda le silence, se laissant emporté par les images qui lui revenait en tête. Puis voyant l'américain frissonné, il se leva.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler. Vu que tu es dehors pour quelques heures, pourquoi ne pas allez chez moi ? C'est seulement à quelques pas !"

Duo voulut refuser, il savait que Heero joué avec lui, beaucoup de ses anciens collègues agissait comme lui du temps ou il vivait encore là, il avait appris à les repérer. Mais ce soir-là, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard d'Heero qui le convainquis de le suivre.

À suivre….


	8. chapitre 7

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations.**

_« -J'ai entendu dire que ton frère et ton copain sont mort il y a cinq dans l'avalanche. »_

_« -Hun… Oui. »_

_Il y un moment de silence._

_« -Tu dois te sentir coupable de n'avoir pu rien faire. Quand on voit cette neige arrivé sur nous à toute vitesse et tuer ceux qu'on aime, et une chose que je ne souhaite à personne. » Déclara Heero d'une voix presque basse._

_« -Tu en parles comme si tu l'avais vécu ! »_

_« -Je l'ai vécu ! »_

_« -Ah bon ? »_

_« -Hn. Il y a trois ans, juste avant que je vienne ici ! »_

_« -Que… Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Duo._

_Heero garda le silence, se laissant emporté par les images qui lui revenait en tête. Puis voyant l'américain frissonné, il se leva._

_« -Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler. Vu que tu es dehors pour quelques heures, pourquoi ne pas allez chez moi ? C'est seulement à quelques pas ! »_

_Duo voulut refuser, il savait que Heero joué avec lui, beaucoup de ses anciens collègues agissait comme lui du temps ou il vivait encore là, il avait appris à les repérer. Mais ce soir-là, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard d'Heero qui le convainquis de le suivre.

* * *

_

« - Vas-y, entre ! » Fit Heero en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son compagnon.

Duo s'exécuta et pénétra dans le petit studio du japonais. L'appartement était composé d'une pièce principale, la salle à manger, dans le fond un bar la séparait de la cuisine. Deux portes étaient fermées, l'une menant sûrement à la chambre et l'autre à la salle d'eau.

« - Installe-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« - Un peu de tout, coca, limonade, bière… »

« - Une bière ça ira. » Le coupa l'américain.

Et tandis que Heero partait chercher les boissons, Duo détailla un peu plus l'appartement. Il était très peu décoré, mais comportait tout le confort nécessaire. Il s'installa sur le canapé et un portrait attira son attention. Il regarda de plus près la photo, elle représentait une jeune fille d'une certaine beauté, châtain claire, presque blonde avec de longs cheveux. Un visage angélique, rehaussait par deux grands yeux bleus. Elle regardait l'objectif en souriant.

« - Elle s'appelait Relena. »

Duo sursauta en entendant la voix d'Heero résonner dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda approcher, deux bières dans les mains. Il en tendit une au natté et s'assit à ses côtés. Duo reporta alors son attention sur la photo.

« - C'est une de tes amies ? »

« - Ma petite-amie à vrai dire. »

À ces mots Duo eut un léger sursaut. Avec l'attitude qu'adoptait Heero en permanence, et surtout avec lui, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le japonais soit en couple, et encore moins avec une fille.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu… »

« - Cette relation appartient au passé, maintenant. »

« - C'est d'elle dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure alors ? » Demanda Duo en se remémorant les paroles que Heero avait prononcé un peu plus tôt.

« - Oui. Relena est morte, il y a trois ans. »

« - Je suis désolé. »

« - Hn. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, chacun repensant plus ou moins à leur passé respectif, etqui étonnamment se ressemblait.

« - Comment est-elle morte ? » Demanda Duo au bout d'un moment.

« - Dans une avalanche. À cette époque-là, je n'étais pas encore moniteur de ski, je vivais dans les Pyrénées, et c'est là-bas que je l'ai connu. Elle travaillait en tant qu'aide infirmière dans la station et nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

Heero s'interrompit un moment, étant victime d'un léger souvenir nostalgique. Duo n'osa pas briser le silence et attendit que le japonaisfinisse son récit.

« - Quelques mois plus tard, elle avait obtenu un jour de congé et nous sommes allés nous promener sur les pistes. Puis au bout d'un moment, une avalanche c'est déclenchée et nous a emporté. Quand je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital, les médecins m'ont dit que Relena était morte sur le coup. »

« - Et ensuite ? »

« - J'ai traversé une phase de dépression, je ne voulais plus rien faire, et je regrettais de ne pas être mort moi aussi. Cependant un jour, j'ai décrété que la situation ne pouvait plus durer, alors je suis venu m'installer ici et j'ai suivi une formation de secourisme. Quelques temps plus tard, je suis devenu moniteur. Tu connais la suite. »

« - Tu as eu beaucoup de courage. » Murmura alors Duo.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

Duo baissa alors la tête.

« - Quand Solo et Eiri sont morts, je n'ai pas eu le courage de revenir, je n'ai pas été capable de rechausser un ski. La douleur me faisait tellement mal qu'au lieu de la combattre, je l'ai profondément enfoui en moi. »

« - C'est une réaction que la plupart des gens adoptent. »

« - Ils n'auraient pas voulu que j'agisse ainsi. Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un auquel je tiens. Je ne voulais pas venir ici, mais Hilde a tellement insisté que Trowa a accepté et m'a traîné de force ici. Et même si je suis heureux d'être ici, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. »

« - Culpabilisé ? Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir… »

« - J'ai insisté auprès d'Eiri pour qu'il m'accompagne sur la zone. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, jamais il n'aurait était emporté par la seconde avalanche. »

« - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Duo releva vers lui un regard de gratitude. Ces mots lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Heero lui sourit en retour, puis enchaîna :

« - Tu dis que je suis courageux, mais toi, tu es resté honnête envers toi-même. »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Relena était mon premier amour. Après sa mort, je n'ai plus voulu renouer avec quelqu'un, j'ai eu envie de faire souffrir autant que moi j'ais souffert. J'avais perdu celle que j'aimais, alors j'ai estimé que personne n'avait le droit de connaître le bonheur. »

« - C'est cruel et égoïste comme pensée. »

« - Je sais, mais j'avais mal. Pour atténuer ma douleur, je faisais mal aux autres. »

« - Mumm… Oui, j'ai eu le temps de capter ton attitude. Mais j'en ignorais les raisons, je pensais que tu agissais ainsi naturellement. »

« - Hn. Quatre et moi, sommes amis, mais nous sommes très différents. »

« - Oui. »

Il y eut un autre petit silence, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, nullement gênés. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils avaient l'impression d'être très proche, une même tragédie les avait unis.

« - Nous nous complétons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« - Si. »

« - Toi tu as perdu ton cœur, mais tu as gardé ton honnêteté, tandis que moi, c'est tout le contraire, j'ai gardé mon cœur mais j'ai bafoué le reste. »

Duo sourit à cette constatation. Quand le japonais était venu lui parler ce matin alors qu'il était devant le mémorial, il avait cru en sa tirade tout en restant un peu méfiant, mais ce soir, Heero était sincère, il souffrait autant que lui.

« - Il est tard, tu devrais peut-être rentrer, non ? »

Duo regarda sa montre. 23 heures 45 ! Effectivement, les deux heures étaient largement passées, et il avait passé tout ce temps à parler avec Heero. Ce dernier se leva et invita Duo à en faire autant. Le natté déposa la canette de bière vide sur la table basse face à lui, et se dirigea vers l'entrée à la suite du japonais. Mais alors qu'il allait attraper son blouson, il hésita. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, il ne voulait pas allait retrouver ses amis qui roucoulait alors que lui était seul. Cédant à une pulsion, il attrapa Heero par l'épaule et le retourna, puis sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'embrassa passionnément. Au bout de quelques minutes, le japonais le repoussa et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne veux pas renter. »

« - Mais… »

« - Garde-moi près de toi cette nuit, s'il te plait. »

« - Duo… Je… »

« - Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour cette nuit, Heero. » Déclara de bute en blanc Duo.

Heero le regarda un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, puis quelques seconde plus tard, se fut à son tour d'embrasser l'américain, en le plaquant contre le mur. Puis la bouche se décolla de celle du natté et descendit lentement dans son cou, mordillant la parcelle de peau qu'elle venait de mettre à découvert. Duo pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de champ libre, puis nouant ses jambes autour des hanches de son futur amant, il se laissa emporter vers la chambre d'Heero.

Avec douceur, le japonais déposa son léger fardeau sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui. Heero enleva la chemise de son compagnon. Il commença lentement à caresser son ventre ferme et malmena ses mamelons. Duo ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement et prit le dessus sur son futur amant. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre de Heero et lui enleva son pull. L'américain fit ensuite vagabonder ses mains sur le torse du brun. Il commença à dévorer chaque parcelle de peau du japonais. Il happa un téton entre ses dents et se mit à le mordiller, puis à le sucer. Heero bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Duo lâcha le petit bout de chair durcie et fit subir le même sort à son jumeau, puis fit glisser ses lèvres sur le ventre du brun.

Tandis que de ses lèvres, Duo déposaient de légers baisers sur le bas ventre d'Heero, ses mains dégrafaient le pantalon du brun et le faisaient descendre le long de ses jambes musclées. Le châtain glissa ensuite ses doigts dans le boxer afin de saisir le membre dressé de son amant.

Il entama de long et langoureux mouvements de va et vient particulièrement enivrant pour le brun. Le natté leva les yeux pour observer Heero dont le souffle s'échappait en saccade de ses lèvres. Il arrêta alors ses caresses sur la virilité du japonais. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement. Il redressa la tête pour observer son compagnon. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier avant de s'abaisser vers le bas et d'embrasser le bout du membre dur avant de l'engloutir complètement et lui infligea le même mouvement que sa main auparavant. Cependant, le châtain arrêta tout avant que le brun ne se libère, ce dernier grogna de frustration mais comprit bien vite les intentions de Duo. Le natté se redressa et se débarrassa bien vite de son pantalon et boxer. Duo se positionna alors au-dessus de la virilité de son amant puis s'assit doucement sur lui. Il bascula la tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un gémissement de légère douleur en le sentant entrer en lui. Il resta un instant sans bouger le temps de s'habituer à cette imposante présence. Au bout de quelques instants, il commença à se mouvoir, prenant appui sur le torse de son compagnon pour s'aider. Alors, Heero se redressa de façon à se retrouver assis. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à bouger.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Duo cria le nom d'Heero et se libéra entre leurs deux ventres dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Heero le rejoignit aussitôt après un dernier coup de butoir.

Les deux jeunes hommes retombèrent sur le matelas, serrés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Après quelques instants, Duo s'écarta et s'allongea sur le dos. Heero se pencha alors sur lui puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis s'emmitouflant sous les couvertures et se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants s'endormirent.

À suivre….

**Merci à toute celle et tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour cette fic. Bisous, Shali.**


	9. chapitre 8

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 8 : Petit matin.**

Heero se réveilla avec une douce sensation de plénitude. Il tourna la tête et sourit doucement quand il vit le visage endormi de son amant. Il avait l'air tellement en paix quand il dormait. Le japonais lui releva alors les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappés de sa natte et les coinça derrière son oreille. Sous cette douce caresse, Duo gémit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Heero sourit.

« - Bonjour. »

« - B'jour. »

Heero sourit à nouveau et se rapprocha de son amant pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? »

« - Oui, et toi ? »

« - Comme un bébé ! » Répondit Heero toujours avec un sourire lumineux.

Le sourire d'Heero troubla un peu Duo, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, et le japonais avait l'air heureux, serein.

« - Tu as l'air différent. » Murmura alors Duo.

« - C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé. »

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Tu es le premier avec lequel je ressens autant de plaisir à la fois physique et mental dans un acte sexuel. »

« - Oh. »

Duo rougit sous les paroles d'Heero. Ce dernier le remarqua.

« - Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? Tu étais moins prude hier soir. »

« - Ouais, mais de là à dire que je t'ai fait jouir comme jamais… »

« - Et c'est la vérité crois-moi. » Fit Heero en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

Duo allait rajouter autre chose quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, le coupant dans son élan. Heero regarda son réveil et jura mentalement.

« - Je reviens. »

Il embrassa rapidement le natté et se leva. Il enfila un caleçon et sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il tomba nez à nez sur Quatre. Ce dernier, en prenant conscience de la tenue de son ami rougi légèrement, mais Heero n'y fit pas attention.

« - Quatre ? »

« - Salut Heero. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Ben, étant donné que c'est ton jour de repos, je me suis dis qu'une virée ensemble pourrait t'intéresser. »

« - Désolé Quatre, mais je ne peux pas. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Euh… Je suis fatigué, et j'aimerais profiter de cette journée pour me reposer. »

« - Mais on peut passer la journée ici si tu… »

« - Non ! » Le coupa le japonais. « Excuse-moi Quatre, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de te parler là, on se voit demain. »

« - D'accord. » Répondit Quatre avec un air dépité.

Et sans plus attendre, Heero retourna dans la chambre. Il y trouva Duo en train de l'attendre, assis contre la tête du lit. Aussitôt, le japonais le rejoignit dans le lit.

« - C'était ton pote Quatre ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Il est venu voir si tu avais gagné ton pari ? » Demanda alors Duo d'un ton neutre.

Sur le coup, Heero ne sut quoi répondre et regarda Duo dans les yeux.

« - Comment ? »

« - Des rumeurs sur le fameux pari circulaient un peu partout hier, et j'en ai saisi l'essentiel. Tu dois être content, tu as gagné. »

« - Mais… Hier soir, c'est toi qui… »

« - Je sais. Mais j'en avais envie. »

Heero resta silencieux un moment avant de prendre le menton de Duo dans ces doigts et de lui relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je me fous du pari. Hier soir, je t'ai fait l'amour parce que j'en avais aussi envie, pas pour gagner ce fichu pari. On ne se connaît pas Duo, mais j'ai l'impression que… Qu'avec toi c'est différend. »

Duo garda le silence, ne sachant que penser des paroles de son amant. Ce dernier reprit alors la parole.

« - Ne me rejette pas à cause de ce fichu pari, Duo. Je t'en pris. »

L'américain sourit légèrement et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres du japonais afin de lui montrer son accord. Ils se décolèrent lentement et se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis prit d'une envie joueuse, Heero se jeta sur le cou de son amant et le lui mordilla, Duo éclata de rire, mais ne resta pas inactif pour autant et commença à le chatouiller. Bientôt, la bataille devint un peu plus sérieuse, les mains moins taquines et plus entreprenantes.

« - Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - C'est mon jour de repos. » Répondit Heero avant de fondre sur le corps alangui de son amant.

**/888888888/**

Quand Duo repassa à nouveau l'entrée du chalet où il logeait, il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Dormir. Il avait passé une matinée exquise, mais la fatigue commençait sérieusement à peser. Mais avant même qu'il puisse pénétrer dans le salon il se heurta à un mur. Relevant les yeux, il croisa deux prunelles noires qui flamboyaient de colère.

« - Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? » S'écria alors Wufei.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » Demanda alors Duo d'un air innocent.

Ces paroles firent sortir Wufei de ses gongs.

« - Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as passé la nuit dehors sans même nous prévenir ? Tu étais censé t'absenter deux heures maximums et tu rentre avec presque dix-sept heures de retard ? »

« - Je sais, je suis désolé Wu, mais… »

« - Ou est-ce que tu étais ? » Le coupa Wufei avec brusquerie.

« -Je… J'ai dormi chez Heero. » Avoua alors Duo.

« - Quoi ? » S'écria alors le Chinois au bord de l'apoplexie.

« - Wu, calme-toi ! » Déclara alors tranquillement la voix de Trowa.

Ce dernier apparut alors enlaça tendrement le chinois au niveau de la taille.

« - Duo est assez grand et à l'âge nécessaire pour découcher, tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Hum… N'empêche qu'il aurait pu prévenir ? »

« - Et tu l'aurais envoyé balader parce qu'il nous aurait dérangé ! » Répliqua avec taquinerie Trowa.

Wufei devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en entendant les propos de son petit-ami tandis que Duo abordait un sourire amusé. Ainsi donc son cousin et son meilleur ami étaient enfin ensemble. Trowa reporta son attention sur le natté.

« - J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Tro. Bon, je vais aller dormir un peu, à tout à l'heure les gars. »

Duo pénétra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il croisa les bras sous sa tête et repensa aux événements de la veille et de la matinée, il s'était senti accompli dans les bras d'Heero, il s'était sentit heureux et aimé, exactement comme il se sentait du temps où il était avec Heero. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il mit un terme à ses pensées et ferma les yeux, mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Wufei pénétra.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Oui, ça va. Ça va très bien. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« - Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause d'un gars comme lui. »

« - Il n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'une façade. »

« - Espérons alors que tu ais raison et qu'il ne te fasses pas de mal. »

« - Merci. »

« - De rien. »

« - Et toi ? Raconte ! »

« - Raconter quoi ? »

« - Avec Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

« - Et bien…. »

À suivre….

**Vous trouverez les confessions de Wufei au prochain chapitre de Montagne. En attendant, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, lol…. À bientôt.

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**cici-kitty-cats :** Et oui, enfin ensemble, mais la question est : est-ce que ça va durer ? Hé hé... Enfin je verais avec le temps. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Merci pour l'encouragement parce que j'en aurais besoin pour écrire la suite.

**Florinoir :** Bah, oui... Retournement de situation... J'en avais envie... lol. J'espère que ce chap t'a plu vu que tu voulais, je cite : "avoir beaucoup envie de connaître la suite", ben la v'là... Merci ma puce pour ta review.

**ptite clad :** Et ouais, tention tout le monde les gens Duo s'emballe, lol ! Bah, c'est vrai que vu le ton du début, qui aurais cru que se serait Duo qui sauterait sur Heero, mais bon, je suis imprévisible par moment ( et j'ai bien dit par moment, si je n'ai pas rarement, lol) J'espère que ce chap t'a plu.

**crystal d'avalon :** Bonne question, je me demande ce que je vais en faire... Enfin tu verras bien. En attendant, tu devras te contenter de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.


	10. chapitre 9

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 9 : Confidences**

_Duo pénétra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il croisa les bras sous sa tête et repensa aux événements de la veille et de la matinée, il s'était senti accompli dans les bras d'Heero, il s'était sentit heureux et aimé, exactement comme il se sentait du temps où il était avec Eiri. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il mit un terme à ses pensées et ferma les yeux, mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Wufei pénétra._

_« - Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« - Oui, ça va. Ça va très bien. Pourquoi cette question ? »_

_« - Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause d'un gars comme lui. »_

_« - Il n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'une façade. »_

_« - Espérons alors que tu ais raison et qu'il ne te fasses pas de mal. »_

_« - Merci. »_

_« - De rien. »_

_« - Et toi ? Raconte ! »_

_« - Raconter quoi ? »_

_« - Avec Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »_

_« - Et bien…. »_

**Flash-back**

Après le départ rapide du natté, Trowa se tourna vers Wufei avec un air interrogateur.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que Duo est parti si vite ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit innocemment le chinois.

« - Je le trouve un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps. »

« - Hum. »

« - Bon, je pense que nous serons que tous les deux ce soir, alors ? »

« - Oui, je pense aussi. » Fit Wufei un peu gêné.

Le Chinois le suivit au salon et s'installa sur le canapé au côté du Français.

« - Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? Nous pourrions sortir ? » Demanda alors ce dernier.

« - Non, je préfèrerais rester au chalet, et à vrai dire je…. Je…. J'aimerais te parler. »

« - Ah ? Et me parler de quoi ? » Fit Trowa étonné.

« - Et bien…. Euh… C'est quelque chose de dur à dire, tu sais, et… »

« - Prend ton temps Wu. » Lui dit doucement le Français.

Wufei leva les yeux vers le brun et vit que ce dernier était tout disposé à l'écouter, même si cela devait durer la nuit entière. Il prit une profonde inspiration et débuta :

« - Alors pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre, et ce, quoi que je dise ! »

« - C'est promis. »

« - Voilà, ça fait cinq ans que nous nous connaissons, toi et moi. Et je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai beaucoup de respect, tu une l'une des seules personnes, avec Duo, que je respecte autant. Mais… »

Wufei marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas continuer son monologue. Respectant sa promesse, Trowa garda le silence et attendit patiemment que le Chinois continue.

« … Mais l'amitié que je te porte à quelque peu changé depuis quelque temps. Je ne serais pas en mesure de t'expliquer comment cela a changé car j'en suis incapable, mais le fait est là. Au début, j'ai tenté de l'ignorer, d'agir normalement mais cet après-midi, quand j'ai vu ce petit blond poser les mains sur toi…. J'ai ressenti ce qu'on appelle de la jalousie. Si Duo n'était pas intervenu pour l'éloigner de toi, je crois bien que je l'aurais tué. Et si tu n'as pas compris où je voulais en venir, alors je vais être franc, même si cela doit gâcher notre amitié, je t'aime Trowa. Je t'aime tellement fort que je ne supporte pas de te voir fricoter avec d'autre garçon. »

Il y eut un silence qui suivit la déclaration du chinois. Ce dernier n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le Français, et celui-ci ne parlait toujours pas. Alors Wufei reprit, d'un ton un peu triste :

« - Maintenant, tu es au courant de tout, et c'est toi le maître du jeu. Je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments, c'est à toi de juger de ce que tu veux en faire. Si tu veux me donner un coup de poing ou alors m'ignorer, alors sache que je comprendrais, mais dit au moins quelque chose maintenant. »

Mais malgré la supplication de l'Asiatique, Trowa garda quand même le silence, fixant d'un regard neutre le sol, les sourcils légèrement froncés. N'y tenant plus, Wufei fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête : Prendre la fuite. Quittant rapidement le salon, il s'enfermant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il se sentait anéanti, il venait d'exposer pour la première fois de sa vie son cœur, et il avait été piétiné. Cependant, même s'il venait de se ridiculiser aux yeux du Français, il décida de garder sa fierté et de ne verser aucune larme, mais plus il repensait à la scène précédente, et plus la tentation de pleurer était grande. Perdu dans ces sensations étranges, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni la personne entrer, et il sursauta violemment quand il sentit le matelas s'affaissait sous le poids de quelqu'un qui s'y assoyait.

« - Trowa ? »

« - Je suis désolé, Fei. Je ne voulais pas te faire croire que ton discours me laissait indifférent. »

« - Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je le comprends… »

« - Tu te trompe Wufei, ton discours m'a un peu surpris parce que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose, mais détrompe-toi, tu es loin de me laisser indifférent. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - J'ai compris que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, il y a environ quelques mois quand mon ex était revenu me voir. Tu étais dans une colère noire ce jour-là et j'ai compris. J'en étais heureux, mais je ne voulais pas me tromper alors j'ai attendu que tu ferais le premier pas. Mais plus le temps passait, et tu n'agissais toujours pas. Et cet après-midi, quand Quatre est venu me voir, j'en ai profité pour te rendre jaloux. »

« - Jaloux… » Répéta Wufei.

« - Oui, et je dois dire que mon idée a marché avec brio. » Rajouta le Français avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Wufei de garder le silence, essayant d'analyser avec intelligence les propos de son ami. Et ce ne fut que quand les lèvres de Trowa vint effleurer les siennes qu'il les compris.

« - Je t'aime aussi petit dragon. » Murmura le français à son oreille avant de ravir avec passion les lèvres du chinois.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Wufei finit son récit avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Duo garda le silence un petit moment, mais son sourire s'agrandissait de minute en minute.

« - C'est trop mignon ! » S'exclama-t-il alors.

La rougeur de son ami s'intensifia.

« - Et ça s'est terminé comment ? Vous l'avez fait ? » Demanda innocemment le natté.

« - Maxwell ! » S'écria alors Wufei devenant encore plus rouge.

« - Ben quoi, je me renseigne ! Alors, c'est oui ? »

« - ………. ;Oui……… » Répondit doucement le chinois.

« - Yattaaaa ! » S'écria alors le natté.

« - La ferme ! » Fit alors poliment Wufei, faisant rire son ami. « Et toi, avec ce Yuy ? »

Le rire de Duo mourut dans sa gorge.

« - A vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis avec lui. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux quand il m'a dit qu'avec moi c'est différent et qu'il se contrefiche du pari, que j'ai envie de le croire. Mais j'ai peur. »

« - De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« - De m'attacher à lui. Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir à cause de l'amour. »

« - Je comprends mais tu as aussi le droit au bonheur et à un peu de plaisir, alors si tu te sens bien avec ce Yuy, alors je te donne ma bénédiction. » Fit Wufei sur un ton solennel qui fit rire à nouveau le natté.

Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis pour l'aider dans les périodes difficiles, et surtout heureusement qu'il avait rencontré Wufei, il était le seul à le comprendre vraiment et à ne pas le traiter comme une poupée fragile. Il ne savait pas où il allait en acceptant une relation avec Heero, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il aurait toujours ses amis pour le soutenir et le réconforter.

À suivre….

_RAR :_

**Florinoir :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. C'est malin d'ailleurs d'avoir mis Quatre sous système Zéro, mais t'inquiète, il va le découvrir le pot aux rose, mais va pas y'avoir de massacre.

**cici-kitty-cats :** J'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre encore plus que les précédents. Merci pour ta review ma puce.

**ptite clad :** Bon j'espère que t'es pas déçu, mais y'a pas de Quatre x Trowa. Je le voyais mieux avec Wuffy. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Merci, ta review est très courte mais c'est l'intention qui compte… Au fait, **cool **c'est mieux quand c'est écrit avec 2 o. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.


	11. chapitre 10

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 10 : Jalousie, Part. I**

Duo se présenta devant la porte et hésita à frapper. Il avait passé la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui à réfléchir sur sa nouvelle relation avec Heero après les confidences de Wufei à propos de lui et Trowa, avant de se décider en début de soirée, il voulait vraiment essayer quelque chose, mais que trouverait-il ce soir dans l'appartement du japonais ? Il était réputé pour être un dragueur et si…

Non ! Ce n'est pas avec des ici que l'on mène une vie ! Décréta-t-il fermement. Il leva le bras et frappa. Quelques instant plus tard, Heero vint lui ouvrir et lui sourit doucement.

« - Salut toi. »

« - Salut. »

« - Je me demandais si je te reverrais vraiment. »

« - Je suis là. »

« - Entre. » Fit le japonais en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Duo s'exécuta et fut soulagé en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre et que le Japonais était seul. Il se retourna pour enlever son manteau quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Après un long et doux baiser, Heero le laissa respirer puis l'aida à enlever son blouson avant de le conduire au salon et de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« - Tes amis savent que tu es ici ? Ou tu as encore été mis à la porte ? » Demanda Heero avec taquinerie.

« - Je leur ai dit que je venais te voir. »

« - Hn. Et eux, ils en sont ou ? »

« - Ils sont enfin casés. » Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

« - C'est bien pour eux. J'avais remarqué que le petit brun était du genre possessif avec le grand à la mèche. »

« - C'est vrai, Wufei est très jaloux et maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles, ça va être pire. »

Heero lui fit un petit sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Et pour nous ? Qu'as-tu décidé ? »

Duo ne lui répondit pas mais passa une main sur sa nuque afin de l'embrasser passionnément à son tour essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était près à tenter quelque chose avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero se détacha de lui.

« - Est-ce que tu as mangé ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« - Non. »

« - Alors ne bouge pas, je vais faire cuire quelque chose pour nous deux. »

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine qui était séparé par un comptoir américain. Il fouilla dans les placards et le frigidaire avant de s'activer devant les fourneaux.

« - Tu prépare quoi ? » Demanda alors Duo en le regardant cuisiner depuis sa place.

« - Escalope, riz crème fraîche, champignon. C'est mon plat préféré. » Précisa le japonais.

« - Oh. »

À ce moment là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Heero regarde d'un air désabusé sa cuisson qu'il ne peut pas abandonner avant de lever le regard vers Duo.

« - Est-ce que ça te dérangerais d'aller ouvrir ? » Fit alors le japonais en lui lançant un regard à moitié suppliant.

« - Pas de problème, je n'oserais pas faire déplacer Monsieur-le-Cuisinier. » Fit Duo d'un air taquin.

« - Omae o korosu ! » Fut la seule réponse du ledit cuisinier.

Duo rit doucement sous l'insulte du japonais et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Quatre qui le fixa d'un air étonné.

« - Hey, salut Quatre. » Salua Duo d'un air enthousiaste.

« - Duo ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« - Je l'ai invité ! » Fit la voix d'Heero dans le dos de l'américain, qui avait abandonné sa cuisine quand il avait entendu Duo nommer le nouveau venu.

« - Ah ! » Fit Quatre, il allait rajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais le regard noir que lui lança le japonais le dissuada.

« - Tu voulais quelque chose Quatre ? »

« - Euh… Oui. J'étais venu te dire que Treize a changé les plannings, tu travaille de huit heures à midi demain. »

« - Ok. »

« - Je… Je vais vous laisser alors. À demain Heero. »

« - Hn. »

Puis le blond s'éclipsa sans même saluer Duo. Les deux amants repartirent vers le salon, et le japonais reprit son activité précédente.

« - Heero ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - J'ai l'impression que Quatre n'était pas très heureux de me voir ici. » Déclara alors Duo.

Heero leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Quatre a toujours réagis bizarrement avec mes… anciens amants. »

« - Bizarrement comment ? »

« - Et bien… Il devenait froid, mesquin et j'en passe. »

« - Je… J'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux. »

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Quatre est un ami. »

« - Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? » Demanda alors subitement Duo.

Heero s'approcha du natté avec deux assiettes remplies de nourriture et s'installa à ses côtés avant de lui répondre avec sincérité.

« - Non. »

« - Oh. »

« - Tu sais Duo, j'ai peut-être une réputation de coureur de jupon, mais je ne couche pas forcément avec tous les mecs de mon entourage. Je n'ai jamais touché Quatre, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. »

« - Je te crois… Mais j'ai l'impression que…. »

« - Que quoi ? »

« - Non rien, je dois me faire des idées. » Répondit le natté avec un sourire avant de commencer à manger avec appétit.

_**/888888888888/**_

Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin au milieu de la matinée. Il regarda rapidement le réveil qui affichait onze heures et demi et se tourna vers le côté droit sachant déjà que la place de son amant était vide depuis longtemps. Il trouva cependant un papier posé sur l'oreiller.

« _Duo,_

_Il est bientôt huit heures et je n'ai pas le cœur de te réveiller, tu dors si bien. Fais comme chez toi en te réveillant, tu as les clefs sur la commode de l'entrée. Je finis de travailler à midi et je serais sûrement rentré vers midi et demi, j'espère que tu seras toujours là et que l'on pourra passer la journée ensemble. _

_H.Y_

Ps : Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi. » 

Le natté sourit à la lecture du mot et se leva pour aller se doucher. Il avait à nouveau passé la nuit avec le japonais, une nuit douce et merveilleuse qui avait ravit le natté au-delà des mots. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à cuisiner avant le retour d'Heero. Il trouva un sachet de pâte et vérifia dans le frigidaire s'il y avait de la crème fraîche. Parfait ! Il ferait des pâtes à la carbonara.

_**/888888888888/**_

Pendant ce temps-là à la station de ski, alors que Heero vérifiait les équipements dans la réserve avec Quatre.

« - Alors, je dois m'incliner devant toi maintenant ? » Demanda le blond avec un air taquin.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Quatre. » Fit le japonais d'une voix dure.

« - Tu as couché avec Maxwell, non ? »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Tu as gagné le pari. Alors, il est doué ? » Demanda le blond avec un sourire pervers.

« - Arrête ! » Siffla Heero.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Il n'y a plus de pari Quatre, et ne parle pas de Duo comme ça, c'est clair ? »

« - Mais… »

« - Oublie cette histoire de pari, ça vaut mieux pour toi. »

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ? Toute façon je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé avec le cousin de ton amant. »

« - Tu perds ton temps, il est déjà cassé avec Wufei ! »

« - Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un trompe son compagnon avec moi. Et je sens que Trowa est sensible à mes charmes. »

« - Tu es pathétique Quatre. » Répliqua Heero d'un air dégoûté.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Quatre de répliquer, Heero sortit de la réserve. Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent sous la colère que les paroles du blond avaient engendrée.

« - Alors comme ça, Heero n'est pas indifférent à ce Maxwell. Il n'en est pas question Heero, tu es à moi. Tu as le droit de coucher avec qui tu veux, mais ton cœur m'appartiendras, fais-moi confiance. » Fit le blond pour lui-même.

Heero quittait la réserve à grand pas quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna près à mordre quand il reconnut Treize. Il se calma immédiatement et observa son supérieur approcher.

« - Heero, je veux te voir dans mon bureau. Tout de suite ! »

« - Oui, monsieur. »

Un peu anxieux quant à la raison qui poussait monsieur Kushrénada à vouloir le voir, Heero le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois installé, son patron le fixa un moment avant de déclarer.

« - Tu sais Heero, les nouvelles vont vites ici. »

« - Hn. Je sais, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi ! » Fit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Hilde à rencontré Trowa, le cousin de Duo, ce matin et il lui a dit que Duo passait la nuit avec toi. Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »

« - C'est exact. » Répondit Heero d'un ton mordant.

« - Écoute Heero, je vais être franc avec toi. Je te connais, et je connais également ta réputation de beau parleur. »

« - Je ne joue pas avec Duo. Ce qu'il y a entre nous n'a rien à voir avec cette fichue histoire de pari que j'ai fait au début ! » S'exclama alors le japonais.

« - C'est ce que tu dis. Mais écoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas un supérieur qui te parle, mais un père. Duo est comme un fils pour moi, fais-le souffrir et tu auras à faire à moi ! C'est compris ? »

« - Oui. Mais sachez une chose, monsieur, je sais que Duo a beaucoup souffert, et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir encore plus. »

Puis sur ces mots, il sortit du bureau laissant derrière lui son supérieur étonné par ces paroles plus que sincères.

_**/888888888888/**_

Quand il poussa la porte de son appartement, il se demanda un bref instant si Duo était resté où s'il était partit. Une bonne odeur de cuisine lui répondit. Il se dirigea vers le salon-cuisine et découvrit son amant en train d'égoutter un plat de pâte.

« - Bonjour. » Fit Heero en s'approchant de lui pour lui enserrer la taille et lui déposer un bref baiser sur la nuque.

« - Bonjour. Ton travail s'est bien passé ? »

« - Hn. Comme d'habitude ! » Répondit le Japonais, passant sous silence son altercation avec Quatre et la discussion avec Treize.

« - C'est prêt. » Fit alors Duo en portant le plat de pâte carbonara.

« - Ca sent bon. »

« - Merci. Dis, tu veux faire quoi cet après-midi ? » Demanda alors l'américain.

« - Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ? »

« - Et bien, Wufei et Trowa ont prévu d'aller skier du côté des pistes bleues vu que Tro ne sais pas trop skier, mais… »

« - Nous pouvons aller avec eux, si c'est ce que tu demandes. »

« - C'est vrai ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec eux et… »

« - Ca ne me dérange pas. Ils ont l'air très gentil. »

« - Merci. »

Puis après un repas rapide, ils rejoignirent les deux autres afin de passer une après-midi neige. Bien que tout les séparaient, Heero s'attendit à merveille avec Trowa et Wufei, à la plus grande joie du natté.

À suivre…

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**_Crystal d'avalon :_** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite aura répondue à ta question vis à vis des sentiments de Quatre. Quant à la sincérité d'Heero envers Duo, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre pour la bonne raison que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner cette relation. Donc il ne te reste plus qu'à lire les suites. Lol. Kisu.

**_Cici-kitty-cats_** : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**_Florinoir :_** J'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire ( sont mignons les surnoms de Tro et Wu, lol) et pour te répondre innocemment, oui c'est Trowa le sème mdr. Et oui, Quatre à un rival pour son pari, ça va être drôle, j'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Continue à m'envoyer des reviews comme ça surtout, ça fait très plaisir. Kisu.

**_Sailor Sayuri :_** Merci pour ta review et pour répondre à tes questions……….. Lis la suite, lol. Si je te réponds maintenant, ça ne sera pas marrant à lire après mais pour te donner un indice : Il faut savoir écouter son cœur… En espérant que ça ne va pas t'embrouiller encore, lol. Kisu.


	12. chapitre 11

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

**

* * *

**

Montagne

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie, part. II**

Duo marchait d'un pas léger dans la petite ville, cela faisait presque deux semaines que Heero et lui étaient ensemble et bien que la date du départ de l'américain avancé, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas s'en soucier.

« - Duo ? »

L'Américain se renfrogna quand il vit Quatre s'approcher de lui à grand pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'attitude du blond envers Heero.

« - Bonjour Quatre. » Dit-il avec un sourire poli. « Tu ne travaille pas ? »

« - Non, je suis en pause. Et toi ? »

« - J'allai rejoindre Hilde. »

« - Je peux faire quelques pas avec toi ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence, Quatre réfléchissait au moyen de faire débuter la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait, mais il savait que l'Américain doutait de lui. Il devait jouer serrait, et si, comme il l'espérait Dorothy réussissait à convaincre Heero, alors le Japonais lui reviendrait. Il en était certain.

« - Tu sais Duo, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. »

« - Ah ? »

« - Oui. Treize nous a tellement parlé de toi, que j'espérais un jour pouvoir te rencontrer. »

« - A ce point ? » Demanda Duo en essayant de ne pas paraître sarcastique.

« - Oui. Beaucoup de sauveteurs ont… Comment dire… Été touché par ce qui t'ais arrivé, moi le premier. Et je m'inquiète pour toi depuis quelque temps. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Tu as sûrement remarqué à quel point j'agissais avec Heero ? Le fait que je sois froid et distant avec toi. »

« - Oui. »

« - En fait, c'est pour une raison précise. Tu sais que Heero à une réputation de dragueur. »

« - Oui. » Répondit Duo d'un ton mordant.

« - Il ne recule devant rien pour attirer quelqu'un dans son lit, même si pour cela il doit les faire souffrir en les faisant revivre dans leur passé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal Duo, il peut être parfois sans cœur… »

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« - Je connais Heero depuis longtemps maintenant, j'ai appris à le connaître. Que t'a-t-il dit pour te faire craquer ? Pour que tu ais confiance en lui ? »

« - Je… Je…. »

« - Il t'a parlé de Relena, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo le regarda abasourdi.

« - Oui. »

« - Relena n'est pas morte dans une avalanche. Elle a quitté Heero parce que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la tromper avec n'importe qui. Elle n'a pas supporté toutes ces liaisons et l'a laissé tomber. Malheureusement, elle s'est tué dans un accident de circulation. »

« - Quoi ? » Fit Duo, ne voulant pas croire ce que Quatre lui raconté.

« - Je vais être sincère avec toi, Duo. Ne t'attache pas à Heero, il ne changera jamais. »

« - … »

« - Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir mis à courant plus tôt… »

« - Il faut que j'y aille Quatre. Hilde m'attend. » Le coupa le natté avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Quatre le suivit des yeux un moment, un sourire victorieux flottant sur les lèvres. Le mécanisme était en route.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Heero était également en pause, il avait vu Quatre partir précipitamment, mais ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Il se dirigea vers le coin repos et se servit un café. Alors qu'il s'installait, une voix mielleuse retentit à ses oreilles.

« - Bonjour Heero. »

« - Salut Dorothy. »

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda la jeune fille en désignant le siège libre en face d'Heero.

« - Hn. »

La blonde s'exécuta en souriant. Elle fixa un moment Heero d'un air calculateur avant de lui dire :

« - Il paraît que tu sors avec Maxwell ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Quand j'ai su qu'il revenait ici, je me suis douté qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre vous ! » Fit-elle d'un air innocent.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? Personne ne pouvait savoir que… »

« - Oh non, je ne parle pas du pari. Mais j'ai connu Duo du temps bien avant l'avalanche. Nous avons commencé à travailler ici en même temps. Duo a… Hum… Un faible pour les Asiatiques. »

« - Je ne vois pas le mal. »

« - Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Il était marrant à voir quand il s'est mit à sortir avec Eiri. C'est comme si le démon s'était calmé, Eiri était tout pour lui, avec son frère. Alors quand il est mort, il a essayé de trouver une sorte de défouloir, quelque chose pour ne pas oublier. »

« - Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« - Tu ressemble à Eiri. Tu es japonais, et tu fais partis des sauveteurs. Pour lui, c'est un retour en arrière. »

« - … »

« - Ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il sort. C'est avec Eiri Smith. »

Puis sur ses dernières paroles, la jeune fille se leva et quitta le Japonais qui s'était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à Quatre quand ce dernier arriva. Le plan avait entièrement fonctionné.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Le soir même, le japonais se trouvait dans son appartement quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Duo, Heero reprit un visage normal, chassant de ses pensées les paroles de Dorothy.

Il ouvrit la porte et Duo entra, mais quand il se pencha pour embrasser son amant, celui-ci détourna la tête.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Heero étonné.

« - Il faut que nous parlions. » Répondit le natté d'une voix froide.

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils et précéda Duo dans le salon. Il allait lui demander plus d'explication quand Duo le devança et lui dit de bute en blanc :

« - Je suis quoi pour toi ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu as très bien compris ma question ! »

« - Tu es mon petit-ami Duo. »

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda le natté d'un air sarcastique.

« - Oui. »

« - Et je peux savoir avec quel intérêt tu couches avec moi ? Après tout, les gars comme toi ne change pas du jour au lendemain. »

« - Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu une discussion là-dessus. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »

« - Rien ! Je me pose juste des questions ! »

« - Ouais ben tu commence à me gonfler avec tes questions ! » Répliqua Heero d'une voix énervée.

« - Dis-moi, ce que tu m'as dit sur Relena, c'était vrai ou c'était pour me mettre dans ton lit ? » Demanda Duo d'une voix mordante.

À ces mots, Heero sortit de ces gongs à la pensée que Duo ne l'avait jamais cru alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se confiait à une personne.

« - Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Tu me prends pour qui à la fin ? »

« - Pour ce que tu es ! Quatre m'a dit que ce que tu m'as raconté était faux ! Tu m'as menti ! »

« - Attend, attend. Quatre à dit quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« - Il m'a dit que Relena n'était pas morte dans une avalanche mais dans un accident de circulation. Il m'a également dit qu'elle t'avait quitté parce que tu l'as trompé. »

« - Et tu l'as cru ? »

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me mentirait ! »

« - Duo… »

« - J'ai cru en toi Heero, j'ai cru aux mots que tu me disais quand tu me faisais l'amour et j'ai même cru à … à ton amour. Mais je me suis trompé ! Et quand je pense que je…. Que je… » Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de parler, mais il reprit : « Tu n'es qu'un monstre Heero ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! » Fit Duo en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

Le japonais fut tellement abasourdi par la colère qu'il avait ressenti dans la voix de son amant qu'il fut incapable de le suivre. Cependant une colère noire grandissait en lui à l'encontre de Quatre.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Le lendemain, quand Heero arriva au Poste de Secours, il se dirigea droit vers Quatre qui se trouvait dans le coin de repos. Quand ce dernier le vit, il lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Salut Hee…. » Commença-t-il avant que le point du Japonais atterrisse dans la mâchoire du blond.

Sous l'impact du choc, Quatre s'écroula à terre, tandis que le silence se fit dans toute la salle.

« - Comment as-tu pu dire ça à Duo ! De quel droit t'es-tu permis de bafouer la mémoire de Relena et faire du mal à Duo ! »

« - Heero… »

« - Reste loin de ma vie privée Quatre, sinon je te jure que je te massacre ! Approche-toi encore une fois de Duo et là, tu es mort ! »

Puis ne se préoccupant pas plus du blond, il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la réserve afin de trouver un peu de tranquillité avant de commencer son travail.

À suivre…


	13. chapitre 12

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 12 : Explique-moi**

Heero s'était assis à terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et essayé de diminuer la colère qui s'était installé en lui quand il entendit la porte de la réserve s'ouvrir. Il regarda étonné Hilde entrer tranquillement et refermer la porte derrière elle avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

« - Depuis quand mon cas t'intéresse-t-il ? »

« - Depuis qu'il concerne Duo ! »

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Hilde. »

« - Quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Duo, j'ai tout de suite voulue le mettre en garde contre toi, le convaincre de rompre, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai renoncé à mon idée. »

« -… »

« - Depuis qu'il est avec toi, Duo a l'air plus serein, plus joyeux. »

« - Peut-être parce qu'il a l'impression de revivre ce qu'il a vécu avec ce Eiri. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Laisse tomber. »

« - Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais sache une chose au sujet de Duo, il a tiré un trait sur Eiri. Il a fait le deuil de sa mort et de sa relation avec lui, et je peux en être sur parce que je voyais ces efforts quand je venais le voir à Paris. »

« … »

« - Je ne sais pas qui a pu te mettre cette idée dans la tête mais… »

« - Dorothy. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - C'est Dorothy qui me l'a dit. »

« - Heero, s'il te plait, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Heero regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux avant de se décider à lui raconter les confidences de Dorothy et la dispute de la veille.

_**/888888888888888/**_

Wufei et Trowa regardaient d'un air inquiet Duo qui torturait un pauvre coussin depuis une heure. À leur grande surprise, il avait passé la nuit au chalet alors que normalement il devait dormir chez Heero, et depuis ce matin, il s'était vautré sur le canapé et avait passé son temps à martyriser un pauvre coussin qui se trouvait à proximité.

« - Duo est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda alors prudemment Trowa.

« - Hum. »

« - Ca a un rapport avec Heero ? » Fit Wufei.

« - Ne parle pas de ce bâtard ! » Explosa alors Duo en lançant le coussin déformé en direction de Wufei qui l'évita facilement.

Le Chinois regarda son petit ami avant d'entamer courageusement une fuite discrète dans une autre pièce sous le regard consterné de son amant. Trowa se focalisa sur l'air triste de son cousin avant de s'approcher.

« - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Duo. » Fit-il doucement.

« - Ce n'est rien. » Murmura l'Américain.

« - Ne me ment pas. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi triste, c'était quand… » Trowa s'interrompit quand il réalisa ce qu'il allait dire.

« - A la mort de Eiri et de Solo. C'est ça ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Vous vous êtes disputés avec Heero ?»

« - En quelques sortes, mais je t'en prie Trowa, n'insiste pas ! »

« - D'accord, mais tu m'en parlerais si ça n'allais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

_**/888888888888888/**_

Duo marchait en direction du bar où se trouvait Hilde, la jeune fille lui avait dit de la retrouver à quatorze heures, et bien qu'il en ait aucune envie, il s'était résolu à accepter devant l'insistance de la jeune fille. Il poussa la porte et alla s'effondrer sur la banquette du fond en face d'Hilde alors que le regard de la plupart des sauveteurs se posait sur lui.

« - Salut Duo, alors ça va ? »

« - S'lut. Mouais ça va, ça pourrait être pire. »

« - Ok. »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné, et Hilde ne savait pas comment amener la conversation sur Heero sans que le natté ne s'énerve où ne parte. Voyant la mine fatiguée et triste de son ami, elle se décida alors à parler.

« - Tu sais, il y a eut de l'agitation au poste, ce matin. »

« - Ah oui ? » Fit le natté complètement désintéresser de la conversation.

« - Oui. Heero a collé un pin à Quatre. Au début ça m'a étonné parce que ces deux-là, ils sont inséparables et ont les mêmes idées perverses. Cependant, quand j'ai vu Heero se mettre dans tous ses états et dire à son ami de ne plus s'approcher de toi sinon il était mort, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. »

Elle vit à l'expression du natté que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Ravie de cette perspective, elle continua :

« - Bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je suis allée le voir, et nous avons parlé. »

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. »

« - Heero est un être volage, un séducteur, mais avec toi, il s'était calmé, assagi. C'est à peine s'il faisait gaffe à un autre mec. »

« - Viens en au fait. »

« - Il tient à toi, tout comme toi tu tiens à lui. Tu devrais aller le voir et mettre les choses au point avec lui. »

« - Non. »

Elle allait tenter de le convaincre quand quelqu'un vint se joindre à eux.

« - Salut la compagnie. » Fit une voix joyeuse.

D'un geste agacé, la jeune fille lança un regard agacé à Zechs qui s'installait près d'eux et qui ne compris rien à ce qu'il lui tombait dessus.

« - Je vous dérange ? » Fit-il d'une voix incertaine.

« - Non, nous avions fini. »

« - Duo, non ! Va lui parler, je t'en prie ! » Supplia Hilde, mais Duo s'éloigna à grand pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda alors Zechs.

« - Heero et Duo se sont séparé. »

« - Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. »

« -Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils s'aiment ! Heero est fou de Duo et vice versa. Si Quatre n'était pas intervenu ainsi que les ragots de Dorothy, ils seraient encore ensemble. »

« - Quel ragot de Dorothy ? » Demanda alors le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Elle a fait croire à Heero que Duo sortait avec lui parce qu'il lui rappelait Eiri. Sans parler des commérages comme quoi elle dit que c'est Duo qui est responsable de sa mort. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » S'enquit alors Hilde.

« - Non. »

« - Elle dit à tout le monde que si Eiri est mort c'est à cause de l'incompétente de Duo sur le terrain. »

Et avant que Hilde est pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Zechs se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Dorothy. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui prit férocement le bras et la fit lever. Dorothy lui lança un regard étonné.

« - Zechs ? »

« - De quel droit te permets-tu de parler sur ce que tu ne connais pas ? » S'écria alors le blond.

« - Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« - De Duo ! Comment oses-tu l'accuser de la mort d'Eiri alors que c'est faux ? »

« - C'est la vérité ! Si Duo n'avait pas insisté pour qu'Eiri le suive, il serait encore vivant ! Cet incompétent à été incapable de faire face à une seconde avalanche, à faire les gestes requis. »

« - Personne ne se savait qu'une seconde avalanche se déclencherait, les sauveteurs présents ont été surpris dans leurs sauvetages pour pouvoir réagir ! Eiri est mort en essayant de sauver des vies… »

« - C'est ce que je pense ! Duo est un incompétent. »

« - Comment peux-tu faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise fois Dorothy ? »

« - Je ne…. »

« - Si ! Il a raison et tu le sais. » Intervint alors Hilde. « Tu en veux à Duo parce qu'il sortait avec Eiri alors que tu te mourais d'amour pour lui. Malheureusement, Eiri n'avait que faire de toi et préférait largement Duo. Tu n'étais rien pour lui, et ça t'a mis en rogne, alors tu as passé toutes ces années à te convaincre que Duo était responsable de la mort d'Eiri. »

« - Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû mourir mais Duo ! » S'écria alors la jeune fille avec rage.

À ces mots, Zechs la saisit violemment par le bras et leva la main, mais la blonde esquissa un sourire narquois.

« - Allons Zechs, tu n'es pas du genre à frapper une fille, toi ! »

« - Lui non, mais moi oui ! »

Et avant même que Zechs ou Dorothy aient pu réagir, Hilde envoya son poing dans la figure de la blonde, puis sortit suivit du jeune homme.

« - Jolie droite. »

« - Merci, mais ça fait mal. » Répondit la brune en se massant sa main.

_**/888888888888888/**_

Duo marchait d'un pas rageur en direction du chalet, les paroles d'Hilde résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et inconsciemment ses pas le menèrent au bas de l'immeuble d'Heero. Il allait faire demi-tour quand des éclats de voix retentirent, des voix qu'il connaissait.

« - Je t'en prie Heero, ne te fâche pas pour ça. » Fit la voix désespérée de Quatre

« - Ca comme tu l'appelle, concernait ma vie privée. » Répondit le japonais d'une voix froide.

Intrigué, l'américain se rapprocha un peu plus et il put distinguer la silhouette du blond et du japonais, qui visiblement, s'engueulait.

« - Mais ne comprend-tu donc pas ? » S'écria alors Quatre.

« - Comprendre quoi ? »

« - Que je t'aime ! »

« - Tu es fou. » Murmura le japonais.

« - Non, j'ai toute ma raison. Je t'aime Heero, je t'aime comme un fou depuis des années. Quand je te voyais dans les bras d'un autre, ça me faisait mal mais sans plus parce que je savais que tu ne leur donnais que ton corps et pas ton cœur. Mais quand cet américain est arrivé… Tu es tombé amoureux de lui, et ça m'a fais mal. »

« - Pas autant qu'à moi. »

« - Heero… »

« - Je ne t'aime pas Quatre ! Celui que j'aime me hait maintenant, et tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! »

« - Heero.. »

« - Tu ne… » Le japonais s'interrompit quand il croisa le regard améthyste de Duo non loin de lui. « Duo. »

Délaissant Quatre, Heero se mit à avancer lentement jusqu'au natté, de peur que ce dernier ne s'enfuie à nouveau.

« - Duo… » Murmura-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il leva le bras et essuya du revers de sa main les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les larmes de son amant.

« - Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

« - Dis quoi ? »

« - Que tu m'aimais ! »

« - Alors, je t'aime Duo, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… » Fit-il alors que Duo se lovait dans ses bras.

« - Moi aussi. »

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment résolu leurs problèmes, ils devaient encore avoir une discussion, se rassurer sur leurs sentiments respectifs, mais en ce moment-même rien d'autre ne les intéressait que de se retrouver.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 13

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne**

**Chapitre 13 : Je t'aime, moi non plus...**

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sombre dans un silence pesant. Après leur échange au bas de l'immeuble, ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés avant de se décidé à monter. Heero avait oublié momentanément sa dispute avec Quatre, quant à ce dernier, il avait lancé un dernier regard noir en direction du couple avant de s'éloigner, dépité.

Sans un mot, Duo alla s'installer dans le canapé tandis que Heero s'occuper de faire remonter la température dans le salon puis rejoignit le natté. Après un petit moment de silence, le japonais se décida à prendre la parole.

« - Duo, je veux que tu saches que je suis sincère dans mes sentiments, jamais je ne jouerais avec ça pour récupérer un de mes amants, mais… »

« - Est-ce que moi je suis sincère ? »

« - Euh… Je…. »

« - C'est ce que tu veux savoir, non ? »

« - Oui. »

Duo soupira profondément avant de se lever et de se poster près d'une fenêtre, Heero quant à lui n'esquissa aucun geste, attendant que son amant réponde à sa question.

« - Pour commencer, ma relation avec Eiri est belle et bien terminée et je ne cherche en aucun cas à la faire revivre à travers toi… »

« - Je… »

« - Laisse-moi parler. »

« - …. »

« - J'ai fais le deuil de mon amant, tout comme toi, tu as fait le deuil de Relena. Et même si mes sentiments pour toi sont clairs, je ne me sens pas prêt à engager quelque chose de sérieux. »

« - Duo… »

« - Soit réaliste, Heero, nous n'habitons pas au même endroit, je te connais que depuis deux semaines, et la dispute que nous avons eu n'est que la première d'une longue série. Notre relation est vouée à l'échec. »

« - Alors là, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et cinq minutes plus tard, tu me dis que c'est impossible entre nous. Qu'est-ce qui te prend Duo ? C'est cette histoire avec Relena qui te tracasse encore ? »

« - Non… »

« - Et d'abord permet moi de te dire que nous habitons au même endroit ! C'est chez toi ici ! Tu es nais dans cette ville alors ne la fuis pas ! »

« - Ce n'est pas la ville que je fuis, c'est la douleur ! Je ne peux pas vivre là où mon frère et mon amant sont morts, ça fais trop mal ! Et qu'est-ce que je ferais ici ? Je ne suis pas un moniteur de ski ! J'étais un pisteur ici, et rien d'autre ! »

Plus Duo s'expliquait, et plus le ton montait, mais Heero ne se laissa pas impressionner, il voulait ramener son amant à la raison, et il était persuadé qu'une des craintes de Duo lui était encore inconnue.

« - Ne te cache pas la face derrière ta douleur, Duo. » Fit le japonais d'un ton calme.

« - Je ne me… »

« - Si tu te caches. Tu dissimules tes craintes derrière un masque de jovialité, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je suis passé par-là, tu ne m'auras pas. »

« - Je…. Je… »

Et au plus grand étonnement d'Heero, Duo laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Il se détourna afin de dissimuler ses larmes, mais le japonais les avaient déjà vu. Aussitôt, il se leva et encercla le natté de ses bras.

« - Explique-moi, dis-moi de quoi tu as peur. »

« - J'ai peur de tout… De mes sentiments…. De toi…. L'idée de te perdre… »

« - Duo, tu ne me perdras pas. »

« - Tu n'en sais rien. Il y a cinq ans, je me disais que je ne perdrais jamais Eiri, que notre amour était aussi fort que tout, mais il n'était pas aussi fort que la mort ! Je… Je ne veux pas que… tu meurs, toi aussi. »

« - Personne ne peut prévoir la mort de quelqu'un. C'est une tragédie et nous n'y pouvons rien. Mais si tu refuse toute relation à cause de ça, alors toute ta vie, tu ne pourras être heureux. Les gens ne meurent pas qu'à la montagne, il y a des accidents partout tous les jours. »

« - Je sais… Mais je ne veux pas revivre ça et… »

« - Et ? » Encouragea Heero d'une voix douce.

« - Je…. J'ai le sentiment de Le trahir. Je n'avais plus eu de relation sérieuse avant toi, et maintenant, j'ai un sentiment de trahison envers Eiri. »

« - Alors ça veut dire que tu n'as pas totalement fais le deuil. »

« - Si ! »

« - Non, Duo. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à accepter quelqu'un d'autre, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu souffre encore de cette perte et que tu ne peux pas l'admettre. »

Duo se retourna et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

« - Je suis perdu Heero. »

« -… »

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, qui je veux…. Je me contredis moi-même…. Aide-moi… Aide-moi à y voir plus clair. »

« - Je suis désolé, Duo, mais il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire. Accepte d'abord la mort de Eiri, et ensuite tu y verras plus clair. »

Duo resta un moment silencieux avant de relever la tête. Il alla parler mais la sonnerie stridente du téléphone l'en empêcha. Heero consulta l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Il alla décrocher, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude.

« - Allô ? »

« -…. »

« - hn. »

« -… »

« - J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le japonais raccrocha et fila comme une flèche vers la sortie, mettant rapidement son manteau.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Une petite fille s'est perdue en montagne cet après-midi. Les secours n'ont mené nulle part et tout le monde est requis pour agrandir le périmètre de recherche. »

Duo resta silencieux, puis :

« - Je viens avec toi. »

à suivre…


	15. Chapter 14

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Florinoir:_** Pourquoi ouille? Mais non, faut pas paniquer comme ça.

/Heero/ Avec toi, on s'attend à tout.

/Duo/ C'est vrai!

Exagérait pas les gars, je suis pas aussi sadique que ça. Je pourrais vous tuer.

/Heero/Duo/….

En tout cas, je suis ravie que la discussion t'ai plu, parce que c'est elle qui m'a posé le plus de problème. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Et oui, sont toujours ensemble, tu avais vraiment cru que j'allais les séparer? Quoique ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Sirna:_** Merci que mes fics te plaise. Pour répondre à ta review, je voudrais dire que parfois si je ne répond pas aux review où seulement à certaine c'est que je manque de temps étant donné que je poste plusieurs chapitre en même temps. Ensuite, je suis étonné de voire sur review sur Montagne, je l'aurais plutôt vu dans Rédemption vu que c'est d'elle dont tu parles, lol. Et il est vrai que je me suis inspiré de l'épisode de Walker, je l'avais vu il y a longtemps et la fin m'avait marqué (quand ils faut la marche) d'où l'idée de Rédemption. Je pensais que j'avais précisé dans le disclaimer du chapitre 1 que c'était tirée de cette série, mais après vérification, je me suis apercue que non, et que c'était Avenir incertain que j'avais précisé. Enfin bref, j'ai fait une petite bavure là-dessus, et je vais la rectifier. Sinon, ravie que ce chap t'ai plus ( et lui il n'est tiré d'aucune série, lol), et t'inquiète, avec Quatre, c'est pas terminé, mouwahahahah. Merci pour tes conseilles de surmenage, je ferais attention. Kizu.

**_Lihiel:_** Ravie de voir que ça t'as plu. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Réponse dans le chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Kizu.

* * *

**Montagne **

**Chapitre 14 : L'accident**

Quand Heero et Duo arrivèrent au poste de secours, une ambiance fébrile y régnait. Le Japonais lâcha alors la main de l'américain et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'avancer vers son supérieur afin de savoir où en étaient les choses. Duo, quant à lui, se dirigea vers un coin reclus et observa l'agitation de certains sauveteurs. Puis, la voix de Treize s'éleva dans la salle.

« - Comme vous le savez tous, une petite fille de six ans s'est perdue en pleine montagne cette après-midi. Selon les dires de son père, elle était partie à la poursuite de son chien. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller et les recherches n'ont rien donné. C'est pour cela que j'ai séparé la région en plusieurs secteur. Chacun d'entre vous aura son secteur à explorer, et devra me contacter par le biais de votre talkie-walkie. C'est compris. »

Une acclamation affirmative générale s'éleva dans la pièce, et petit à petit les différends groupe se séparèrent. Duo réussit à intercepter Heero avant qu'il ne parte.

« - Surtout sois prudent. »

« - Promis. » Fit alors le japonais avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

Puis après un dernier regard, il sortit, laissant l'américain seul. Ce dernier se retourna alors et fit le tour de la salle des yeux avant de se focaliser sur Treize. Il s'approcha de ce dernier.

« - La situation se présente si mal que ça ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« - J'en ai bien peur. Les nuits sont froides ici, et un enfant a très peu de chance de survivre à un froid pareil durant toute la nuit. »

« - Garde espoir. »

« - Le problème Duo, c'est que de l'espoir, j'en ai très peu. »

Le natté garda le silence puis s'approcha d'une des fenêtres, contemplant la nuit noire qui était tombée. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le verre froid. Si seulement, il avait le courage de faire quelque chose….

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Une heure était presque passait depuis que les groupes s'étaient séparés. Un à un, ils contactèrent Treize afin de lui annonçait que les recherches ne donnaient rien. Il ne restait plus que deux groupes qui n'avaient toujours pas appelé, mais il était évident pour tout le monde que la situation ne s'améliorerait pas. Quelques personnes étaient réunies dans le poste de secours, le père de la petite fille, trois moniteurs, Hilde, Treize et Duo. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Treize s'éleva de nouveau.

« - Il y a un endroit que nous n'avons pas encore exploré. »

« - Lequel ? » Demanda l'un des moniteurs.

« - Pic de la Crow ! »

Un temps de silence accueillit les paroles de Treize. Hilde et Duo avaient légèrement pâlit, et les autres se regardaient avec effarement.

« - Mais monsieur Kushrénada, personne d'entre nous ne connaît assez bien cette montagne pour s'y aventurer, et encore moins en pleine nuit. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« - Je le sais, mais je sais aussi qu'un groupe de jeune connaît cette montagne comme leur poche. » S'exclama Treize en fixant Hilde et Duo. « Je ne leur ordonne pas de s'y rendre, mais de nous aider à sauver cette petite fille. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis :

« - Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a que cette montagne qui n'a pas été quadrillé ? » Demanda alors Hilde.

« - Certain. C'est moi qui aie fait la répartition. »

« - Très bien, même si cela va me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je vais y aller quand même. » Fit alors Hilde

Treize lui fit alors un petit signe de remerciement et se tourna vers Duo, mais l'américain gardait obstinément le regard fixait vers l'extérieur, se désintéressant totalement de la conversation. Il secoua la tête.

« - Tu ne pourras pas le faire toute seule et… »

« - J'y vais aussi. » Fit alors la voix grave de Duo.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec curiosité, et Treize lui lança un regard reconnaissant. L'américain se leva et s'approcha de lui et d'Hilde.

« - Peut-être que cela me permettra de me débarrasser de mes démons intérieurs. Et puis, je connais cette montagne comme ma poche ainsi que ces nombreuses grottes et crevasses. »

« - Merci du fond du cœur. »

« -… »

Treize entreprit alors de leur fournir de plus amples informations.

« - Hilde, tu t'occuperas de la zone Sud-Est et Duo celle du Nord-Ouest. Les talkies-walkies ne vous seront d'aucune utilité donc nous nous servirons du système des fusées. Tu t'en souviens Duo ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Bien. Vous partez sur le champ après avoir prépare votre kit de survie. Duo, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans la réserve. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'américain fila vers la réserve, il y entra et prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, au bout de quelques minutes, Hilde vint le rejoindre.

« - Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Duo. Et je voulais te dire que je te trouve très courageux. »

« - Tu l'es autant que moi Hilde. Tu n'as pas hésité à te proposer, moi si. »

« - Et c'est normal, alors maintenant nous allons partir pour la Crow et faire équipe comme au bon vieux temps. »

« - Comme au bon vieux temps ! » Répéta Duo avec un sourire nostalgique.

_**/88888888888888888/**_

ce fut avec une énorme fatigue, et des courbatures sur tout le corps qu'Heero revint au poste de secours. Leurs recherches avaient été vaines, il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite fille. Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux à la recherche de son amant, mais ne le vit nul part.

_« - Peut-être est-il rentré. » _Se dit-il.

Pour en avoir confirmation, le japonais s'approcha de son supérieur qui était en grande conversation avec le père de la fillette.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. J'ai entièrement confiance en ces deux personnes. Si mes soupçons sont exacts et qu'elle se trouve dans cette montagne, alors ils l'a retrouveront. »

« - Monsieur Kushrénada ? » Appela alors Heero.

« - Ah ! Heero, tu es rentré de l'expédition. »

« - Oui. Dites-moi, savez-vous où se trouve Duo ? Je ne le vois nul part. »

Treize fit un petit sourire plein de fierté qui intrigua vaguement le japonais.

« - Duo s'est joint aux recherches et est actuellement en train d'explorer le Pic de la Crow. »

Sous cette révélation, Heero garda un instant le silence avant de vaguement remercier son chef et de se saisir de son portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Trowa, le cousin de Duo.

« - Allô ? »

« - Bonsoir c'est Heero. Dis, il y a un problème au poste de secours, et je pense que vous devriez venir, toi et Wufei. »

« - Ca à un rapport avec Duo ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Oh mon dieu, il n'y a rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« - Au contraire, je pense que tu seras ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je vous expliquerais de vive voix. »

« - D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Et ils raccrochèrent. Heero quant à lui, esquissa un petit sourire. Le fait que Duo ait accepté de faire parti des secouristes ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour faire face à son passé.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 15

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime, surnaturel…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_ **

**Crystal d'avalon:** Oui, il se remet enfin de ses peurs, il était temps. Tant fait pas pour Quatre, je ne sais pas encore ce que je lui réserve, mais il s'en sortira. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

**Naïa :** Salut et merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitre.

**echizen D luddy:** Désolé mais non ce n'est pas la faute de l'ordi et c'est bien le chapitre qui s'arrêtait ici.

**Florinoir :** Non mais ça va pas ? Une avalanche? Mais tu veux le traumatiser à vie mon Dudulle? Déjà qu'il vient à peine de se remettre sur ses ski…

/Duo/ S'pèce de sadique!

Pourquoi faut que cette fic tourne au dramatique sadique? M'appelle pas Florinoir moi, lol… T'inquiète avec le bad Quatre, j'en ai pas fini avec lui. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Lihiel:** Ben oui, c'est un court chapitre, mais avec cette fic j'arrive pas à en faire des longs (remarque mes autre fic ne font pas dix pages non plus, lol), merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Montagne **

**Chapitre 15 : Les recherches**

Avant de quitter le poste de secours, Treize leur avait donné un minimum de renseignement au sujet de la petite fille.

« - Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la petite fille à six ans, et elle s'appelle Tricia, retenez bien son nom, vous en aurez besoin pour la mettre en confiance si vous la retrouvez sans oublier qu'elle est partie avec son chien. Cela fait maintenant plus de cinq heures qu'elle a disparu, et ces traces se sont effacées à cause de la neige. Aucune tempête n'est annoncée, ni aucune avalanche, mais la nuit est noire et la visibilité difficile. A mon avis, si Tricia est bien dans cette montagne, elle a dû trouver refuge dans une grotte, je pense qu'à son âge, elle comprend les risques en montagne. Je pense que j'ai fait le point. À vous de jouer maintenant. Bonne chance. »

Hilde et Duo acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Mais au moment de quitter le local, Duo fut tenté un instant de laisser un mot à Heero, le japonais risquait de s'inquiéter ou de croire qu'il était rentré s'il ne le voyait pas, mais un regard vers Treize le rassura. Il était certain que ce dernier lui ferait la commission. Après un dernier sourire pour Hilde, Duo chaussa ses raquettes et entama l'ascension qui le menait au cœur du Pic, là où une forêt de pins se faisait abondante.

_**/8888888888888/**_

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Duo avançait avec peine dans la neige, il avait déjà visité de nombreuses grottes et descendu dans quelques crevasses, mais la petite fille restait introuvable. La nuit ne lui facilitait pas le travail et la vision qu'il avait avec sa torche électrique était assez minime, notamment que la neige recommençait à tomber à présent et il devait se rendre à l'éventualité de passer la nuit dans la montagne, mais pas avant d'être sûr que la petite fille se trouvait bien de ce côté du Pic de la Crow. Essayant de conserver le peu d'espoir qu'il restait en lui, il continua à avancer dans le noir, tout en restant prudent à la moindre crevasse dissimulée. Soudain, un léger bruit retint son attention. Il tendit l'oreille, mais tout était silencieux. Il resta quelques minutes sur place, scannant les environs et attentif au moindre son, mais il n'y avait rien. Restant sur ses gardes, il reprit sa marche mais au même moment, le son se renouvela à nouveau, et Duo le perçut plus distinctement. C'était comme une légère plainte aiguë, un petit cri mais qui n'avait rien d'humain comme un…. Aboiement ! Il y avait peut-être une chance pour que la petite fille soit avec son chien. Le natté tenta de se repérer par rapport à l'aboiement, de localiser où il trouverait le canidé, mais apparemment le chien avait l'air assez jeune et incapable d'aboyer correctement ce qui rendait la localisation difficile. Après un moment de concentration intensive, Duo bifurqua sur sa droite et se dirigea, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, vers une toute petite grotte qui se trouvait à environ plusieurs mètres de sa position. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette grotte, elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de profondeur et se séparait en de nombreux couloirs, mais qui ne menaient nulle part.

Quand il arriva à destination, la première chose qu'il vit, se fit une petite boule beige recroquevillée sur elle-même. Duo se dirigea vers elle, et le chiot releva la tête et se mit à japper joyeusement avant de se lever et partir en trottant dans la grotte.

« - Hey ! Attends-moi ! » Dit le natté en accélérant le pas.

En réponse, le chiot poussa un autre jappement et continua son chemin dans la grotte, conduisant Duo à travers les dédalles de couloirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, le natté arriva enfin devant la silhouette d'une petite fille endormie au sol. Sans perdre de temps, Duo se précipita à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et entreprit de la réveiller doucement.

« - Tricia ? Tricia ? »

La petite fille poussa un gémissement et cligna des yeux brumeux pour les poser sur Duo.

« - Papa. » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Ton papa n'est pas là, mon lapin, mais nous allons bientôt aller le retrouver. »

Le natté sortit de son sac une couverture en alu et enroula la petite Tricia dedans avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever. Une fois son précieux fardeau calé dans ses bras, il entreprit de se rendre prêt de l'entrée de la grotte, le chiot sur ses talons. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il déposa la petite fille sur le sol, puis s'assurant qu'elle était bien recouverte de la couverture sortit dehors.

_**/888888888888888888/**_

Après l'agitation fébrile qui avait régné au poste, un silence de plomb l'avait remplacé. La plupart des sauveteurs étaient rentrés chez eux, d'autres se trouvaient dans le coin de repos devant un café et faisaient discrètement des estimations entre eux afin de savoir si oui ou non, la petite file serait retrouvée. Trowa et Wufei étaient arrivés quelques temps après le départ de Duo et d'Hilde, et attendait avec impatience le retour de leur ami.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. » Fit encore Wufei d'un air abasourdi.

« - Allons, remet-toi Wu. » Lui dit Trowa avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

« - Ne te fous pas de moi, Tro. Je suis sérieux, je n'en reviens pas. Nous avons presque dû le tirer de force pour le mener ici, alors qu'il criait haut et fort que plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds sur une montagne, et maintenant… il part en expédition pour rechercher une petite fille. »

Le Français ne répondit pas mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il allait lancer une autre remarque moqueuse quand Heero apparut alors à leurs côtés.

« - Yuy, vous avez des nouvelles ? » Demanda alors Wufei.

« - Non, toujours pas, mais Treize garde encore espoir. »

« - Il a raison. » Déclara Trowa.

« - Hn. »

Poussant un énorme soupir, Heero se laissa choir sur une chaise et s'engagea dans une conversation avec le chinois sur l'organisation des recherches dans les cas comme celui-ci. Pendant ce temps, Trowa se leva et s'approcha de la machine à café et s'en commander un. Alors qu'il attendait que la boisson est finie de couler, une autre personne vint à sa rencontre.

« - Salut Trowa. »

« - Oh, bonsoir Quatre. »

« - J'ai appris que Duo était parti sur le Pic de la Crow. »

« - Oui. »

« - J'espère qu'il va réussir à la retrouver. » Fit Quatre avec un sourire hypocrite.

« - Hn. »

« - Et, tu comptes resté jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. ? »

« - Oui. »

Un peu déconcerté face au manque de conversation du brun, Quatre s'efforça alors de trouver autre chose à dire, mais l'arrivé de Wufei l'en empêcha.

« - Tiens, salut Quatre. » Fit le chinois d'un ton peu amical.

« - Euh… salut. »

« - Tro, tu peux me prendre un café à moi aussi ? »

« - Oui, bien sur. »

« - Merci, t'es un ange. »

Puis se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il effleura les lèvres du français avec les siennes, puis s'écartant, il lança un regard noir à Quatre, le défiant d'en faire autant, avant de s'éloigner. Surpris par l'intimité qu'il n'avait alors jamais soupçonné entre Trowa et Wufei, Quatre ne sut que dire pendant quelques secondes, avant de bafouiller quelques phrases.

« - Je… Je vais… Euh… au revoir. »

Et amusé, Trowa observa la retraite du blond. Il commanda un second café pour son amant, et muni des deux gobelets il rejoignit ses deux amis. Mais au moment où il allait s'asseoir, il aperçut à travers la fenêtre une lumière rouge éclairant le ciel. Il ne fut pas le seul à l'apercevoir, car aussitôt Treize se précipita dehors, suivit du père de Tricia et de quelques sauveteurs.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda alors Trowa en voyant que Heero s'était aussi levé.

« - C'est le signal pour nous dire que la gamine a été retrouvée. » Expliqua-t-il en sortant lui aussi dehors, suivit des deux autres.

Ils se postèrent près de Treize qui ne cessait de répéter comme une prière.

« - Pitié, je vous en prie, une deuxième, faites qu'il y en ait une deuxième… »

Trowa lança un regard interrogatif à Heero qui lui dit :

« - Les fusées signifient que la victime a été retrouvée, s'il y en a qu'une de lancée, cela signifie qu'elle a été retrouvée mais qu'elle est morte, s'il y en a deux, cela signifie qu'elle est en vie. »

« - Je vois. »

Puis sur ces mots, une deuxième fusée éclaira le ciel, déclenchant ainsi la joie et le soulagement de toutes les personnes présentes au poste de secours. Puis Treize se tourna vers eux.

« - Je pense que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici. Je pense qu'avec la neige qui commence à tomber et la nuit avancée, ils passeront la nuit là-haut. »

_**/888888888888/**_

Là-haut, sur le Pic de la Crow, à l'abri dans la petite grotte, Duo tenait contre le lui la petite fille endormie, le chiot roulait en boule à ses pieds tandis qu'un petit feu crépitait. Le natté somnolait quand une voix le fit sursauter.

« - Bonsoir Duo… »

À suivre….


	17. Chapitre 16

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**Montagne **

**Chapitre 16 : le fantôme de la destinée…**

_Là-haut, sur le Pic de la Crow, à l'abri dans la petite grotte, Duo tenait contre le lui la petite fille endormie, le chiot roulé en boule à ses pieds tandis qu'un petit feu crépitait. Le natté somnolait quand une voix le fit sursauter._

_« - Bonsoir Duo… »_

Duo leva les yeux à l'entente de cette voix et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il croisait les prunelles les yeux verts de son ancien amant décédé, Eiri. Il reposa soigneusement la petite fille au sol et se mit debout devant elle.

« - Ei… Eiri… Mais…. »

« - N'est pas peur Duo, tu ne deviens pas fou, et tu n'es pas mort non plus. Je suis venu t'aider. »

« - M'aider, mais m'aider pour quoi ? »

« - Je sens au fond de toi que tu es perdu, je suis venu t'indiquer la voie. »

« - Je ne suis pas perdu. »

« - Si tu l'es… Il te faut prendre conscience de tes sentiments pour pouvoir vraiment vivre librement, sans tes sombres pensées. »

« - Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Viens avec moi. »

« - Où allons-nous ? »

« - Voir ta destinée. »

« - Hein ? »

Eiri se contenta de sourire et lui tendit la main. Duo hésité à la prendre. Que se passerait-il s'il la prenait ? Et la petite Tricia ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle est sous bonne garde. » Fit Eiri comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du châtain.

A ses mots, Duo se retourna pour voir son propre double tenir la petite fille dans ses bras.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« - Ne te poses pas de questions et viens. »

Encore un peu hésitant, Duo prit la main d'Eiri et aussitôt le décor autour d'eux se brouilla et changea. La grotte disparue et ils se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt de pins, quant à la nuit noire, elle avait fait place à la lumière du jour.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda alors le natté.

« - A toi de voir. » Répondit Eiri d'un ton énigmatique.

Aussitôt un petit garçon passa à côté d'eux sans les voir. Duo regarda le gamin qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il devait être âgé d'à peine une dizaine d'année, les cheveux attachés en une mini natte et son visage rebondi agrémenté de yeux couleur violine.

« - Qui est-ce ? »

« - Tu ne le devine pas ? »

« - Moi ? » Demanda Duo en regardant son ancien amant.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se reporta sur les faits et gestes du petit Duo qui marchait d'un pas déterminé et le visage coléreux. Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent et se stoppèrent que le petit garçon s'arrêta devant une grotte.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - Je suis là pour t'aider à retrouver ta voie. »

« - Ca tu me l'as déjà dit, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dans le passé. »

« - Les problèmes se résolvent plus facilement quand on reprend depuis la source. Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

« - Et bien, je crois que je me souviens de ce jour-là, Nancy Ferguson m'avait dit que je ne serais jamais capable de passer toute la journée dans la grotte du 'Sans-âme' parce qu'elle était hantée. Et j'ai relevé le défi. »

« -… »

« - C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans une grotte et je me suis mit à l'explorer de fond en comble, et je me suis perdu. Mes parents ont dû appeler les secours et ils m'ont retrouvé là. C'est en voyant cette intervention sur ma personne que j'ai voulu devenir secouriste. » Expliqua Duo en souriant en se rappelant de ce souvenir et son sourire s'agrandit encore en entendant le petit garçon maugréer et pénétrer dans la grotte, le natté voulut le suivre mais Eiri lui attrapa le bras et la vision changea alors.

_**/888888888888888888/**_

Duo sentit un léger malaise quand la vision autour de lui se stabilisa enfin, Eiri lui prit alors solidement la main afin de l'empêcher de perdre pied. À ce geste, le natté plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes de son ancien amant et lui sourit tendrement, puis il se focalisa sur l'environnement.

À sa plus grande surprise, il se trouvait dans le poste de secours seulement occupé par Trowa, Wufei et Heero. Quatre s'était retranché dans un coin à proximité d'eux. Apparemment les trois hommes avaient une conversation à son sujet. Le natté se concentra alors sur la conversation.

« - Je suis sûr que cela lui a fait un bien fou. » Dit Wufei.

« - Qu'en sais-tu Wu ? Duo est plus tête brûlée que tu ne le penses. »

« - Non. Si il y a cinq ans, il a renoncé à son poste, c'est parce qu'il a perdu confiance en lui. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de son frère et de son amant… »

La main d'Eiri se resserra un peu plus dans celle de Duo.

« -…. Mais ce soir, il a sauvé une petite fille, alors je pense que ça lui a rendu sa confiance. »

« - Qui te dit que c'est lui qui l'a sauvé ? » Fit alors Quatre en s'approchant.

« - Je le sais, c'est tout. » Répliqua Wufei d'un ton sec.

« - Hilde est plus compétente que lui, surtout qu'elle à cinq ans de terrain que lui n'a pas ! »

« - Ferme-là Quatre. » Intervint alors Heero.

« - Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que cet incapable se soit perdu dans cette fichue montagne ! » Continua le blond.

À ces mots, le japonais se leva brusquement et darda sur le blond un regard furieux.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose à propos de Duo. Il est le seul capable de réaliser cet exploit et sache que je ne te laisserais pas le dénigrer ainsi. De part son passé et de son courage aujourd'hui, il mérite notre respect. »

Les paroles du japonais furent suivit d'un moment de silence approuvé par les compagnons d'Heero, de Trowa et de Wufei.

« - Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. » Murmura Eiri.

« - Excuse-moi. » Fit Duo en se tournant vers son ancien amant.

« - Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu as droit au bonheur. Mais toi, dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Duo fixa un long moment Eiri avant de répondre, revoyant les contours du japonais défunt, qu'au fil des années, il avait oublié, puis comme si la réponse venait d'elle-même, du plus profond de son cœur, il s'entendit répondre !

« - Oui. Oui je l'aime. »

« - Alors je pense que tu as vu ce dont tu avais besoin de voir. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Croit toujours en ce qui t'a permis de devenir secouriste, et surtout, croit toujours en ton amour. »

Puis sur ses mots, Eiri se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément et passionnément, se permettant enfin de lui donner son baiser d'adieu. Quand ils se séparèrent, tout devint noir autour de Duo et Eiri s'éloigna.

« - Non attend, Eiri…. Eiri… » Appela désespérément le natté.

À suivre….

* * *

_Bon alors apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles, nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre individuellement aux review sur le site (ce qui est injuste... mais justifié) alors à partir de maintenant, si j'ai le temps, j'essaierais derépondre individuellement par mail à ceux qui me laisseront leurs adresses. En attendant, et en espérant que cela ne va pas à l'encontre de ffnet, je voudrais remerciais tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review. Donc merci à **Tama, **__crystal d'avalon, __Naïa, __cici-kitty-cats ,__Shaman Girly, __Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell, __Magical Girl Kiki, __echizen D luffy_


	18. Chapitre 17

Titre : Montagne

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance, AU, OCC, Lime…

Couple : Comme d'habitude ! Quoi que……….

Disclaimer : Malgré le fait que je les utilise pratiquement tous les jours pour mon usage personnel, les persos ne sont pas à moi. J'suis trop triste.

* * *

**_Tahitian shaman girl :_** Ca aurait été un peu dur qu'un mort puisse reconquérir le cœur d'un vivant, ce ne serait pas pratique, mdr. Et oui, on approche de la fin, puisque ce chapitre sera le dernier, le temps passe vite. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_didilove37 :_** Ce n'est pas tout les jours que Quatre à le rôle du méchant dans les fics, mais quand on le transforme en 'connard', généralement il fait sensation, lol. j'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Je suis ravie de voir que tu as apprécié le chapitre, et bravo pour Eiri, lol. j'espère que la suite te plaira autant et merci pour ta review ma puce. Kisu.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Merci pour le compliment, mais je pense qu'on peut qualifier de Eiri d'apparition, de fantôme et d'ange gardien, bref, il prend le rôle des trois, mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste.

**_echizen D luffy :_** Lol, franchement, qui ne l'avait pas sentit venir ? J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Lihiel :_** Merci, ravie que tu trouve pas mal le coup de l'apparition fantomatique. Et pour te dire, je me suis inspiré de ces histoires là ou l'esprit de Noël vient leur montrer leur passé, présent et futur. Mais dans mon cas, on s'est passé du futur, lol. j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :_** Merci pour ton compliment et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai plus qu'à te dire: Lis la suite; lol. merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

* * *

**Montagne **

**Chapitre 17 :**

_Puis sur ses mots, Eiri se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément et passionnément, se permettant enfin de lui donner son baiser d'adieu. Quand ils se séparèrent, tout devint noir autour de Duo et Eiri s'éloigna._

_« - Non attend, Eiri…. Eiri… » Appela désespérément le natté.

* * *

_

Duo se réveilla alors en sursaut en criant une dernière fois le nom d'Eiri. Ce geste brusque de la part du natté, réveilla alors la petite fille qui dormait sur ses genoux.

« - Pourquoi tu crie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« - Ce n'est rien ma puce, rendors-toi. » Lui dit doucement Duo en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

Tricia poussa un soupir de bien-être et se rendormit presque aussitôt, laissant le natté perdu dans ses pensées. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel, si vrai… il sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer peu à peu… Qu'est-ce que Eiri avait voulu lui dire en lui montrant ces scènes-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles signifiaient ? Son ancien amant lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver sa voie, mais quelle était sa voie ? Sa vie actuelle lui convenait parfaitement, bien qu'il déteste Paris et toutes les villes en générale, ces études de commerce lui plaisaient et vivre avec Trowa et Wufei était marrant. Il avait des amis et n'était jamais seul… mais il devait bien admettre qu'une part de lui détestait ce mode de vie, il avait grandi dans la montagne. La première partie de son rêve lui revint alors en mémoire : celle où il avait fait le pari avec Nancy Ferguson de passer toute la journée dans la grotte du 'Sans-âme'. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son émerveillement quand il avait visité la grotte, le fait qu'elle soit réputée hanté ne l'avait même pas effrayé. Il avait passé la journée à se perdre dans les profondeurs souterraines et à s'amuser à retrouver son chemin, il s'était senti chez lui dans cette atmosphère. C'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé de devenir secouriste et il avait été heureux durant les années qu'il avait passé ici, jusqu'au jour de l'avalanche. Cette tragédie avait rayé le secourisme de sa vie, mais l'avait-il définitivement banni ? Ce soir, il s'était sentit revivre sur le Pic à rechercher la fillette, il avait repris les mêmes habitudes et l'euphorie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait une personne avait été identique à celle du passé, la même intensité, la même joie. Il abaissa son regard sur la petite fille qui s'était rendormi sur ses genoux, il avait voué sa vie pour sauver des gens, il savait qu'il était fait pour ça, mais maintenant, serait-il prêt à revenir vivre ici et abandonné tout ce qu'il avait patiemment construit durant ces cinq dernières années ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le retenir ici ?

_« Alors, je t'aime Duo, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »_

Heero…

Heero, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était sûr de ses sentiments, il n'avait plus peur de les ressentir, il aimait Heero, et il savait que le japonais l'aimait également. Mais serait-il assez fort pour revivre un amour aussi fort ? Et si les évènements du passé recommençait ? Après tout, Heero était lui-même secouriste, de plus, il était moniteur de ski, il y avait de nombreux risque à être pris dans une avalanche… Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à un deuxième drame identique au premier. Soudain, un léger vent s'éleva dans la grotte ce qui étonna Duo. Un vent ? Dans une grotte ? Mais une voix en écho se mêla au vent :

« - Écoute ton cœur et non ta tête. Suis tes sentiments et non tes craintes. »

Le cœur de Duo se serra à l'entente de cette voix, cette intonation grave et moqueuse à la fois, Solo. Après Eiri, son frère venait de lui parler. Duo sourit, cette soirée en haut du Pic était vraiment riche en événements paranormaux.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Treize faisait les cent pas devant le poste de secours, près de lui, le père de Tricia était immobile et regardait désespérément le Pic de la Crow, le jour était déjà levé depuis près de deux heures maintenant. Quelques sauveteurs étaient encore présents, cependant, Quatre avait déserté le local quelques heures auparavant après sa énième dispute avec Heero, ce dernier était avachi sur un pouf près d'une fenêtre, Wufei était endormi sur l'un canapé et Trowa était près de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut le cri d'un des sauveteurs présents qui les fit tous sursauter.

« - Il y en a un qui revient ! »

Ils se ruèrent tous sur la porte et sortirent pour assister à l'arrivée de Hilde. La jeune femme venait à peine de sortir des bois et descendait tranquillement le flanc. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut devant Treize. Celui-ci l'observa puis déclara calmement :

« - Alors c'est Duo qui l'a trouvé. »

« - Oui. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est le meilleur. » Fit Hilde avec un sourire.

« - Tout c'est bien passé là-haut ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème ? »

« - Non Treize, tout c'est très bien passé. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je vais me retirer pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et dormir un peu. »

« - Merci pour tout Hilde. » Fit Treize alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, les sauveteurs repartirent vogués à leurs activités précédentes, c'est à dire, attendre l'arrivée de la petite fille. Wufei revint se placer près de Trowa.

« - Alors comme ça, c'est Duo qui a retrouvé la petite fille. » Commenta le chinois.

« - Voilà de quoi lui rendre la confiance qu'il avait perdu. »

« - Que veux-tu dire Tro ? »

« - Que maintenant que Duo a prit conscience qu'il est encore capable de sauver des gens, il retrouvera la confiance qu'il avait placé dans la montagne. »

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

« - C'est pourtant simple Wufei, Duo a passé la majeur partie de sa vie dans la montagne, à explorer les grottes et les crevaces. Il se sentait chez lui là-haut, mais le jour de l'avalanche, il a perdu la confiance qu'il avait dans ce lieu, et d'où le besoin de s'en éloigner. Hier soir, il a compris qu'il pouvait encore sauver des gens et ce fier à la montagne. »

« - Alors maintenant, il n'a plus peur. »

« - Non. »

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Duo arriva à son tour, tenant dans ses bras la petite Tricia qui était emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture tandis que le petit chiot trottinait près d'eux. Dès qu'il les vit, Treize prit la relève auprès de la petite fille avec l'aide de son père.

« - Merci. Merci jeune homme. » Fit le père en serrant la main du Duo.

« - C'est naturel. »

« - Bravo Duo. »

Le natté se tourna vers Treize et lui sourit. Puis il s'éloigna en direction du local où Trowa et Wufei l'attendaient. Son cousin lui donna une accolade fraternelle.

« - Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda alors le natté.

« - Depuis hier soir. »

Duo eut un air surpris.

« - Vous avez passé la nuit à m'attendre ici ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Merci les gars. »

Le natté les regarda avec émotion avant de regarder au alentour dans l'espoir de voir si Heero était lui aussi présent.

« - Il est parti quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives. » Fit alors Wufei.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Heero, il est parti avant que tu arrives. Lui aussi a passé la nuit ici. »

« - Oh. »

« - Treize ne voulait pas qu'il reste plus longtemps, il était trop fatigué pour assurer sa journée sur les piste, alors il lui a donné sa journée. »

Duo baissa la tête, lui qui avait pris conscience de son amour pour le japonais n'avait eut qu'une envie durant tout le trajet du retour dans la montagne, se jeter dans ses bras. Mais Heero n'avait pas attendu son retour, il était parti.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Duo en relevant la tête.

« - Va chez lui. »

Il regarda son cousin et son meilleur ami avant de sourire, puis il sortit rapidement du poste de secours avant de prendre la direction de chez Heero. Il ne lui fallu que dix minutes pour s'y rendre, et arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il frappa, le cœur battant. Heero vint lui ouvrit, les traits fatigués et des cernes sous les yeux. Duo trouva cette vue très mignonne.

« - Duo ? »

L'américain n'attendit pas plus et se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément sur le seuil, à la vue de tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se relâchèrent et le japonais le fit entrer.

« - Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda alors ce dernier.

« - Bien. »

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu aurais voulu te reposer un peu. »

« - J'avoue que je suis un peu fatigué, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. »

« - Et qu'est-ce qui est important ? »

« - La fin de notre discussion de la veille. »

Heero ne répondit pas et laissa le natté continuer de parler.

« - J'ai pris une décision quant à mon futur. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Je vais rester ici et redevenir pisteur. Si Treize veut bien. »

« - tu ne pars plus ? »

« - Non, j'ai compris cette nuit que ma vie était ici, que j'étais fait pour être sauveteur. Et j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

« - Ah ? »

« - Je t'aime Heero."

Le japonais le regarda en souriant. Son amant lui avouait enfin son amour et plus que tout, il restait ici, à ses côtés.

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et Duo se sentit en vie dans les bras du japonais. Solo avait raison, il avait décidé de suivre son cœur et ses sentiments et il savait que jamais il ne le regretterait. Quelles que soient les épreuves qu'il devrait traverser, il savait que désormais Heero serait toujours près de lui, avec lui et toujours là pour lui.

Fin


End file.
